


Dr. Jade will see you now

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: The Dansen Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Kara has all of the emotions, Kid Fic, Sneaky marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Kelly have begun adoption process and it goes a little faster than they expected.  Kara takes her Auntie role very seriously and pre-emptively spoil the kid before even meeting her.Changed up the rating for chapter 9 mild sexual themes





	1. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may have bitten off more than I can chew with this prompt, It might need some editing but I think it turned out okay!
> 
> Prompt: Kids.

“So, Do you think James and Kelly are getting better at the sibling thing?” Kara plops down into her couch, handing a pizza box to her sister 

“Definitely, they decided to stay in tonight. They’re planning a surprise for their mom!” Alex set the pizza box next to her on the couch. 

“Do you know what it is?” Kara raise her eyebrow, suspecting something. 

Alex dismiss her sister's weird face, amused by it. “Kelly mentioned getting her a trip to Paris and James brought a dozen pamphlets from travel agencies on his way to my place.” 

“Speaking of, when are you two moving in together?” Kara immediately dive into her pizza, gaze averting from Alex's increasing scrutiny. 

Alex smiles conspicuously, focusing on her food while she pry a slice of pizza ouy of her own box. “Kelly didn’t sign to renew her lease and we may have a visit for a new place soon.” 

“So another two years?” Kara’s tongue pokes out, teasing Alex.

“Something like that. Why are you so impatient with this? It’s the third time you asked this week!” She flicks a bit of mushroom at Kara. 

“It’s the first time you’ve answered me.” Kara shoves half of a slice into her mouth, ignoring the mushroom assault

“Huh-uh.” Alex smiles warmly, setting her food aside to focus on Kara. “What’s really going on here?” 

Kara looks down at her hand, fiddling with a piece of cardboard, ripped from the pizza box. “I saw the papers on your table the other day you know?” 

“Yeah I had my suspicion, when you doubled your plushie collection.” She points at the brightly colored bears peeking out of the bedroom.

Kara’s laugh is shy and soft. “I completely ransacked the Build-a-bear in Metropolis. There’s one of each of us.” 

Alex jumps over the back of the couch and runs to the bedroom

Kara doesn’t bother using her Super-speed, choosing to join her sister at mundane speeds. 

The plushies aren’t just bears, but they’re all really easy to guess who they’re meant to represent. Lena is a fluffy white cat in her magenta coat, J’onn is a grumpy green bear, James is a shield-wielding panther. 

Alex is playing with the one representing Alura, a labrador-like dog with the Legion costume. “Where are Kelly and I?” 

“I got you two a gift card for the build-a-bear in National City, for when you have to decide what kind of moms you want to be.” Kara retrieves the gift cards and hands them to Alex. 

“Kara, that must have cost you over two month’s salary just for plushies!” Alex protests weakly, voice cracking. 

Kara waves it off quietly staving off tears. 

Alex is about to insist when her phone rings. “Saved by the bell!” she brings the phone to her ear. “Alex Danvers!” 

Kara picks up the plushies and arrange them on her bed, with her super speed, giving her sister the space for the phone call.

“Oh God! This Friday!?” Alex paces in the living room, pulling at her hair and gesticulating erratically. “You told us it was going to be months!” 

Kara decides to cheat and uses her superior hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation. On the other end of the line, a woman responds “Yes, it appears I was wrong, Miss Danvers.” 

“We’ll be there, I gotta go give the news.” Alex drops the phone on Kara’s bed. “We’re meeting a child on friday!” 

Alex becomes a blur behind a deluge of quiet tears from Kara. Who capture her sister in a powerful hug. “Let’s get you home!”

“Before we do that, can you please tell me what's going on with you?” Alex wipes the tears from her sister’s face.

Kara bats Alex’s hand away and grabs the leather jacket from the hook near her door and tosses it to her sister. She makes a shooing motion toward the door. 

“Too emotional to talk, I see. You don’t want to come over and see her face?” 

Kara confirms her sister’s theory, shaking her head no. She briefly taps at her phone, to compensate for her malfunctioning voice. 

> **Kara:** _No, i dont want to make this all about me when I cry._

“What’s going on?” Alex insists

> ** _Kara:_ ** _ cant deal with emotions of my family growing bigger. _

Kara repeats the shooing motions

  
“I’ll send someone to check on you, probably James. Get ready to haul the plushy army.” 

* * *

A few days later.

* * *

The adoption’s process had been relatively easy for them, their financial situation paired with Alex’s ties to the government and Kelly’s psychological expertise had helped them overcome any hurdles the system had decided to throw at them. 

Now that the process is nearing its end however, Alex can’t help but think about the little bureaucratic fingerprints she noticed along the way, something oddly familiar. They’re climbing up the stairs up to the orphanage and Alex feels her girlfriend's hand slip in hers. 

“Are you ready Alex?” 

Alex looks at Kelly, normally shorter than her, but standing one step ahead of her, their height difference is reversed now. She’s holding two of Kara’s gifted plushies: The shielded black panther and the rotund, green bear for J’onn “I won’t ever be ready for this, so I might as well just dive in.” 

“Careful, Kids pools aren’t that deep. I don’t want you to get a concussion.”

“I can’t swim in kids!” Alex exaggerate her protest. 

“Well you did say you wanted a few” Kelly reaches for the door and opens it for them.

A nurse is in the lobby, wearing scrubs and carries a clipboard with a small stack of medical files. Two older men join the nurse when they come into the Orphanage.

“Hi, we’re Alex and Kelly.” Kelly announces, clinging hard to Alex’s hand

The nurse is a young woman, blonde hair, she almost reminds Alex of her sister. “Welcome, we’re ready to start!” 

Alex blinks once, noting something is definitely off in the whole process. “What’s going to happen today exactly?” 

One of the two men that joined them extend a hand to them both. “I’m Dr.Soeung and this is the Orphanage’s manager, Mr.Carson” he gestures toward the older black man.

The manager offer a handshake to Kelly first and then Alex. “You’re here to meet with the child and then you’ll have to make a decision. We’ll have a meeting afterward to discuss the details of the next step.” 

The two women are led by the small committee toward the back of the lobby and into a hallway, alongside it, several doors with windows, each leading to a room with different purposes. They arrive to a room marked "meeting" and Dr.Soeung addresses them, stopping there. 

“The girl’s name is Jade, the Orphanage decided to offer her adoption to you because we felt like you had the required skills to deal with her situation.” He looks over to the nurse and she gives them each a copy of the medical file. 

Kelly closes hers the moment she opens it, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The pictures inside are too hard to look at.

Alex reads it with a keen interest, though tears sting at the corner of her eyes. “What happened?” 

“Jade was in a car accident with her parents and they didn’t make it.” He takes the file back from Kelly. “She won’t lose any mobility from the injuries on her legs but the scarring is permanent.” Dr.Soeung clears his throat, looking specifically at Kelly. “She wakes up often at night and has trauma linked to loud and sudden noises. The rest of the file is pretty standard healthwise.” 

“I’m specialized in treating PTSD, this is not a problem to me.” 

“My sister had these exact symptoms when she came to live with us.” Alex nods. “This is known territory for me.” 

Kelly interject with a question, before Mr Carson can speak. “How is she with hospitals?” 

The nurse answers the question with a smile. “Oh she likes them, she got a visit from Supergirl while she was in the burn ward last year and wants to be a doctor because Miss Luthor said they get to wear lab coats all day.”

“Oh, so she was at the LFCH?” Alex pulls her girlfriend closer to her side.

“Yes, which is why Jade was transferred here, we’re associated with the hospital.” The nurse collect the medical file from Alex.

Kelly kiss Alex on the cheek. “I don’t have any more questions right now.” 

Mr Carson steps closer to them. “Let’s get you inside and if there’s anything you need, hit the button next to the door, one of our nurses will come over quickly. I’ll see you after your meeting.” 

* * *

The room is small and packed with toys, Jade is alone in it and seems to be quite happy with the situation. She has a toy stethoscope in her ears, pressing the other end against the chest of a mangled doll. She’s wearing a white dress which contrasts starkly against her dark skin, darker than Kelly’s. 

The burn scars are visible on her legs and feet, yet she doesn’t seem to be bothered at all with them. She has an impressive mane of dark curly hair, her cheeks, shoulders and neck adorned with so many freckles, her eyes are a dark brown. 

The nurse comes in, followed by Alex and Kelly. “Your appointment is here! Let me know if you need anything.” 

Jade turns around to see the two women, she waves at them, once the nurse leaves the room. 

Alex takes a seat at the table first. “Hi Jade--” 

Jade immediately interrupt Alex “Doctor Jade.” 

Kelly stop in her tracks when Jade makes the demand. One look to Alex and she joins her at the table, silently watching the exchange.

“Very well, Doctor Jade. A pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr Danvers.” 

“You’re not wearing a labcoat!” Jade accuses, pointing at Alex

“I’m not. But I went to school to be a doctor, so I don't need a lab coat.” Alex joins her hands together on the table, to avoid fiddling too much.

“Is she your nurse?” Jade wave her hand toward Kelly

“No, I’m Dr. Olsen. I also went to school for it.” Kelly studies the girl and risk a question. “Why aren’t you wearing a labcoat Dr.Jade?” 

“They too big for me, I got a white dress instead!” Jade jubilantly explains, she struggle for a moment to sit on a chair that is slightly too tall for her.

Kelly offers the two plushies to Jade, putting them on the table. “We have some patients for you to examine, Dr Jade.” 

Alex’s gaze roams between Kelly and Jade She laughs with unfiltered joy at Jade’s surprised expression when the grumpy green bear and the shield-wielding panther become patients at her hands.

* * *

The rest of the visit goes well and as they make their way to Mr Carson’s office, they have a wordless conversation. 

Alex mimes her heart exploding into confetti. Kelly mimes catching them in a play-panic and stuffing them back into Alex. 

The older man waits for them behind his desk, a stack of papers in front of him. On the wall behind him is a diploma of some sort, but the rest of the wall is taken by a massive amount of pictures taken with the kids. “Have a seat. How did the visit go?” 

“Doctor Jade had to keep the grumpy green bear and the shield panther under observation, but their health seems to be stable.” Alex pulls a chair for Kelly, then sits down in her own. 

Kelly breathes out. “I could have done without the surprise, graphic imagery of burns, but the visit with Jade was absolutely amazing.” 

“Dr.Soeung forgets sometimes that not everyone has the kind of stomach he has, I’ll mention that to him.” Mr Carson acquiesce. “Could you see yourself being Jade’s parents?” 

Kelly and Alex look at each other and they nod in unison, but Kelly is the one to speak first. 

“There’s not a question in my mind that we’re the right people for her.” She quietly wipe at her eyes. 

“I agree with Kelly, meeting her today will stay with me forever.” Alex takes Kelly's hand between hers, running her thumb over her knuckles, to soothe both their growing nerves.

Mr Carson offers a dim smile, the first one he’s offered since they got here, he picks up a file from the desk and looks for something in it, once he finds it, he sets it facing down on his desk. “Jade has only one surviving member of her family, whoever else was connected to the parents, we couldn’t find.” 

“Who?” Kelly leans forward, curious, a gesture mirrored by Alex.

“Jade has a sister who lives with a foster family outside of California.” He shows them the picture he pulled out of the file, revealing a family photo of the two parents with Jade and another, older girl. 

Kelly smiles a little bit, leaning back in her chair and she watches Alex stare at the picture. 

Without looking up from the image, Alex ask “Are you asking if we’d want to adopt her too?” 

“I’m not asking or demanding you do anything, but the thought of a family being separated is difficult for me to accept. The Foster care system in the USA isn’t always in the best interest of the child.” Mr Carson explains. “Kayla still sends letters to Jade from time to time and that’s something you should be aware of, if you’re going to be her parents.”

Alex looks at Kelly, eyes brimming with tears. 

Kelly smiles at her squeezing the hands holding hers. “Kids?” 

Alex sigh, exhaling out the worry in a sharp breath and confirms with Kelly. “Kids.” 

Kelly takes the picture in her hands, freeing them from Alex''s “Can Jade read?” 

“Not yet, she has to be read to. Ask Jade about it, she’s got quite a story to tell.” Mr Carson clears his throat, trying to get back on the topic. 

“Is there a way for us to adopt Kayla as well?” Alex’s voice is cracking. 

“If you decide to adopt Jade, then it’ll be much simpler for us to justify the whole process. Especially if you’re looking to adopt her and not just offer a foster home. Older children like Kayla often don’t find families of adoptions.” 

Kelly takes a deep breath, nodding. “We’ll do it.” 

“You can have time to think about it, Miss Olsen.” Mr Carson offers. 

“I’ve done all of the thinking I needed to do, we’re doing it.” Kelly looks to the woman at her side.

Alex’s smile brightens, silently acquiescing to the statement. “How long will everything take?” 

“Normally I’d say a month for Jade to come and live with you, but expect it to be shorter than that.” He sets down a thick pile of papers between them. “As for Kayla, we’ll contact you with the next step once we’ve finalized the adoption.”

“Why’s everything shorter?” Kelly exclaims in surprise. 

“The place is associated with Luthor Family Children’s Hospital.” Alex looks over to Kelly.

Kelly blinks once. “You really think she’d do that?” 

Alex, as an answer looks to Mr Carson with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Miss Luthor was in an orphanage around Jade’s age, she likes to make our process a little more expedient once I give my approbations.” He concedes. 

“So it’s not just an ‘us’ thing?” Kelly asks, narrowing her eyes. 

“It’s not the first time she involved herself or her staff in speeding up the process, so I doubt it.” Mr Carson hands them pencils and seems to get ready for the signing. 

Both women pick up the pens, ready to finish the process. 


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly receives good news from the Orphanage and decide to announce the adoption's success to a few people. Then, they give the news to Jade herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was: Feelings. 
> 
> Idk how well the chapter fits the theme, but I had ALL OF THEM writing this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I did not have the time to edit this chapter much so please forgive mistakes and oddities, I'll give this an editing pass soon enough.

Alex drops the phone on top of her nightstand and lays back into the bed, eyes wide. She stares at the ceiling, immobile.

Kelly capture Alex between her arms, twine her legs with hers, chin resting on her shoulders with bright eyes glimmering with tears and a wide, equally bright smile. “So it’s done?” 

“Yeah, Jade D. Olsen is coming home soon.” Alex takes a deep, deep breath, counting the seconds between each step. She gently rests her hand on the small of Kelly’s back. “We have to attend a meeting with her and let her know.”

“How do you feel?” Kelly prods, curiosity piqued by the lack of exuberance from Alex.

  
“I feel my mind is trying to catch up with the reality of it. I feel hung up on a lot of little details.” Alex turns to lie on her side, to look Kelly eyes to eyes. “Kayla, who we’ll tell, who we surprise, is she going to like her new family name?” Alex kiss her lips. “Are you worried about anything? Because I get the feeling you’re so in control right now.”

“I’m thinking about my mom a lot. I know she wasn’t the biggest fan of us getting together.” Kelly sigh. “But I don’t know how much of it was the thought of not having grand-children, if you get what I mean?” 

“I know what you mean, but she’s been really nice to me the few times I’ve met her so, I’m not super worried about it?” Alex take another deep breath, but fails to hold it, letting it out in a huffed laugh. “Okay that was a lie, I’m scared too.” 

“Who do we tell? Who do we surprise?” Kelly press the conversation forward, clinging to Alex.

“Our Moms, James and Kara, the rest of our friend can find out when we present them to Jade.” Alex clears her throat. “I know my mom is going to be over the moon for it.” 

“Oh here’s a fun thought!” Kelly exclaim as an idea bubbles out of her mind. “Who do we pick for their Godparents.” 

“Kara is Jade’s godmother.” Alex states firmly, even as her solid facade crumble, her eyes starting to water.

“You okay with James as her Godfather?” Kelly runs her thumb over Alex’s cheek, wiping the tears away.

  
“Yep! You think he’s going to like it?” Alex inquires, kissing the fingers as they move near her lips. 

“I’m sure he’ll promise to take her to see sports games and protect her.” Kelly chuckles “I could tell Kara and you could tell him ?” 

Alex shakes her head. “Kara is not going to react like you’d expect to this. I expect her to have every single feeling in the known universe about this and I have to be there when we tell her.” 

Kelly frowns, taken aback by the strength of Alex’s assessment. “What’s wrong with making her the Godmother?”

“Nothing wrong, it’s just. We’re probably going to hit every single one of her traumas.” Alex sits up, wiping her own eyes. “We’re asking her to take care of a child if something happens to us.” she closes her eyes. “And that’s at least three different shades of a fucked up thing to ask out of my sister.” 

“I think maybe there’s an opportunity for her to heal here, I mean she’s already met Jade, as Supergirl.” Kelly sits up too. “She’s been doing hospital visits for children, she’s been doing work on it by herself.”

“I guess you’re right.” Alex smiles. “It's kind of making me feel better about this.” 

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t bring a tissue box, but I don’t think she’ll have a full breakdown over the good news.” Kelly pulls Alex in for a kiss, it’s short and swift.

The kiss ends and Alex goes quiet for about ten second before she starts talking again. “The more I think about it, the more I believe we should keep Kayla a secret for now, from everyone.”

“I agree, let’s make sure we can actually adopt her before announcing it.” Kelly smiles. “But since we’re talking about a potential daughter of ours. Who would you pick as Godparents for Kayla?” 

Alex goes silent again, though this time it takes a bit more time, her face changes between smiling and tears a few times. “I’d probably want to give the job to J’onn but he's already going to be her grandfather.” she takes a deep breath. “My first choice isn’t available.” 

“Who is he? Superman?"

Alex shakes her head at Kelly's suggestion “He’s like a little brother to me, really, but he’s been in the foster care system, I know he’d be the perfect guy to watch over her.” Alex breathes out. “But he’s busy being a hero in the future so I guess that’s not really feasible.” 

“Oh, Winn?” Kelly remembers the weird, outlandish stories she got told by their friends. 

“Yeah him.” She smiles, taking a deep breath. “To get back to Kayla, I will personally call the President of the United State to make it happen if I need to. Just so we’re clear” Alex grins.

“Oh we’re clear, hopefully it doesn’t come down to this incredibly scary option.” Kelly kisses Alex several times, stopping her from adding anything to it, soon it turns into a tickle fight and an impromptu nap.

  


* * *

  


Getting Kara alone without arousing suspicions from anyone turns out to be a little more complicated than Kelly figured it would be. She watches as Alex calls Lena’s secretary to learn which evening this week she’s going to spend at Kara’s. Then it’s a frustrating yet entertaining conversation with Brainy to learn when he’s spending time with Nia next, to make sure they don’t drop in. 

“Not worried about James or J’onn?” Kelly asked between calls.

“J’onn and Kara don’t randomly meet at her place and James is already supposed to know, so if he ends up there, two birds with one very precious gemstone.” Alex smiles, proud of the little play on words

Kelly laugh “That was adorable and thank you for picking up the job of making the dad jokes.” the teasing comes with a side of tickling. 

“Someone’s gotta do it.” Alex doesn’t bother returning the tickles this time, instead, evading them by running across her apartment. 

  


* * *

  


It’s two days later in the week and both of them manage to get away from work early enough to get to Kara’s place before even getting back to Alex’s apartment. Kelly’s the one to win the foot race up the stairs and knock on the door while her girlfriend catches up. 

Kara opens the door with a suspicious smile on her. “Did I miss a game night memo?” She’s wearing grey sweats and has a box of ice cream in her hands, hair in the messiest bun. 

“Can we come in?” Alex asks with too big a smile, bouncing into place like she sometimes do when joy and excitement mix. 

Kelly laugh and pull her girlfriend against her side as they both come into the apartment. “Thank you for letting us in unannounced.” 

Kara roll her eyes. “Oh come on, I’m never going to tell you to stay out.” She puts the remaining ice cream in the freezer, with the spoon stuck in it. “Did you find any good place to move in?” 

“We went to visit one yesterday which has everything we want so we took it. Actually pretty close to Lena’s place.” Alex joins Kara in the kitchen, leaning on the counter next to her sister. 

“She means we needed an extra room to store all of the plushies you gave us in a satisfying manner.” Kelly takes a seat on the other side of the counter. She notices immediately both sister tense up for just a moment. 

“Yeah, it’s going to look like a mini hospital.” Alex throws a look back at Kelly, poking her tongue out at her. “Speaking of which, Grumpy green bear and James panther are currently on extended medical care at the Orphanage.” 

Kara’s eyes fill with tears, but her face puff out and her smile is the sun itself. “So it’s done! You decided to adopt the child you went to see?!” she bounces into place, grabbing Alex’s forearms. "How old is she!? Do you have a picture?" 

Kelly laughs a little, barely keeping her own tears in check. “We got news today that the adoption process went through, we’ll have her with us by the middle of the month." Kelly take stock of Kara's questions before answering them "She is 4 years old and we don't have a picture of her with us.”

“Please try to keep it a secret from people, we’ll tell Eliza and Kelly’s mom soon too. James is the next one we’ll tell.” Alex feel Kara’s bouncing shake through her body, feeling the strength behind the joy is reassuring.

“I can’t wait to meet my niece!” Kara look between Alex and Kelly, noticing both have tears on their cheeks now. She almost catches on before Alex says it.

Alex is shaking her head, smiling tenderly. “Your goddaughter, Kara.” She speaks with an already trembling voice.

Kelly nods at the statement, supporting it quietly when Kara looks her way. 

The girl of steel is without a voice, quietly weeping at the news. She’s frozen into place, powerless to move, struggling to even stay on her feet. 

Alex wraps her sister in her arms. “I know, I know everything going on in your head right now Kara.” She rests her chin on her shoulder. “I understand precisely what I’m asking out of you and I’m absolutely certain there’s no one else I’d rather ask.”

When she sees Kara break a little further and start sobbing into her sister’s arms, Kelly walks around the counter to hold one of Kara’s hands. “James is going to be the godfather. Jade is going to be so lucky to have you both.” 

Alex clears her throat, trying to sound official as she corrects Kelly. “Dr.Jade.” 

“I love her already.” Kara’s voice trembles as she wipes at her eyes. “I promise I won’t disappoint.”

Kelly laughs a little bit and offers the two other girls tissues from a pack she brought, after taking one for herself. “We love her too.” 

  


* * *

“So, James just picked up mom at the bus stop. They’re on their way.” Kelly set her cellphone down “I hope it goes at least as well as it went with Eliza.” 

“You mean with her dropping the phone and shouting about how she’s buying airplane tickets?” Alex laughs. “I thought you guys were the one to buy airline tickets to Paris.”

“We decided to wait for just a bit, given that Jade is a very ‘now’ thing, we didn’t want to give her a bad vibe.” Kelly paces a little bit in the kitchen as she mimic the conversation in a silly tone “Hey mom, you have a grand-kid! Now get the fuck out the way, here’s some plane ticket.” 

“Is that how she’d take it?” Stopping Kelly’s pacing by trapping her in a hug from behind.

“Probably not no, but she’d be likely to turn them down not to be away from Jade right away. So we decided to give her the tickets for christmas instead.” Kelly leans back into Alex. “I just want this to go well, for her to feel happy with how things are going for us.”

Alex sways from side to side, clumsily dancing with Kelly while holding her from behind, just letting time pass as they wait for James and their mom to come in. 

It takes about half an hour for them to come in. James is carrying a suitcase in one hand, wearing a black coat over his pink shirt and black slacks, he has running shoes on however. Their mom walks with a slight limp, her hair covered by a blue scarf, she’s wearing a white shirt and black pants and a pair of heavy boots. 

Kelly hurries up to greet her with a hug. “Hey mom! I’m so happy to see you! How was your trip?” 

The older black woman grabs on to Alex for a hug too, surprising her. “My trip was great! I’m glad to be here!” her voice loud and clear. “Thank you for inviting me over!” She takes a seat on the couch quickly, obviously tired out by the day of travel. 

Kelly takes a seat next to her mother and they start catching up, Alex is about to join them when James tap her on the shoulder for attention. They step out in the hallway for a bit of privacy when he quietly request it. 

“You’re being all mysterious, James.” Alex whispers, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

“Just wanted to let you know, I had a bit of a talk about you and Kelly with her on the way here.” He smiles. “So, I wanted to prepare you for her going absolutely overboard with the support, it might get awkward.” 

“James, what did you tell her?” Alex’s eyes go wide, apprehensive

“I didn’t tell her what you brought her here for.” He holds his hand up.. “I just told her that maybe she’d get more mileage out of being supportive than being an old curmudgeon.” He looks at Alex with a warm, strangely emotional smile. “She really doesn’t want to lose what’s coming, so the yelling was worth it.” 

“Oh!” Alex bounces on her feet “That was very nice of you James.” She listens to Kelly and her mother in law through the door. “Oh, speaking of going overboard! We got a plan for all of the plushies you and Kara hauled over here.” 

“Oh yeah?” James chuckles, reopening the door for Alex, once a bit of time has passed.

“Yeah, we got a place with an extra room and we’ll make it like a mini hospital.” she step back in her apartment, whispering conspiratorially to him 

"Can't wait to see the whole set up" James let the door shut on its own. 

"So Kelly tells me you two found a new place to live!" The mother exclaim to Alex, the moment she re-enter the apartment "She showed me the pictures! it's so big! What do you need all that space for?" 

Kelly makes an apologetic face from behind her mother and silent mouth the words "I didn't think this through" 

James casually pull out his phone and, without his mom noticing, starts filming. 

"We needed a home office and we often have people sleep over." Alex motion to Kelly's mom as an example "plus we have to fit all of this stuff somewhere". 

"What stuff, this place is all empty!" The older woman motion to the apartment which is pretty much without a lick of clutter.

Kelly nods subtly to her girlfriend and helps her mom get up from the couch, not listening to the protest. “Let me show you the ‘stuff’ mom.” She leads her mother to the laundry room, where the massive pile of plushies are stacked around humorously.

James catches everything on his phone: The split second of confusion, the wide eye realization that she's going to be a grandma. The high pitched screaming of pure bliss and the frantic kissing and hugging that leaves all three women in happy tears. 

James takes a few seconds to film the various plushies and turns toward the girls. “Where the Grumpy green bear and the Shield panther?”

Alex is the one holding her phone up this time, smiling. 

Kelly holds their crying mother in her arms. "They're with your Goddaughter James, she's keeping them under observation in her room."

James holds his hand over his heart as he tears up. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

* * *

Kelly walks into the Orphanage, wearing the most casual thing she can, green turtleneck and a pair of pale blue jeans, she has a water bottle in her hands. Alex opted for something with a little more bite: Leather jacket, fashionably torn jeans, combat boots and big sunglasses. 

The same nurse as before is waiting for them in the lobby, she’s smiling brightly. “Dr. Soeung isn’t here today and Mr Carson is working with Miss Hwong on a related matter. So I’ll be supervising the visit today.” 

“Who’s Miss Hwong?” Kelly asks curious.

“Jess. Lena’s secret weapon.” Alex takes off the sunglasses and pockets them in her jacket.

“She’s essentially a bureaucratic nuke.” The nurse confirms with a little nod. “She helps when we have to struggle with some uncooperative agencies.” 

“How has Jade been?” Kelly and Alex ask almost in unison. 

“Mostly good, today she’s tired, she had nightmares and refused to sleep.” The woman guides them to a different hallway this time, which leads to an open playroom. “I should warn you, she completely missed the reason why you were there last time, she thought you were medical doctors who forgot to do her check up.” 

Alex and Kelly both laugh. “Maybe we played a little too much into her Dr game.” Alex make the statement

“I think it was a good way to do it, she was pretty happy after you left afterward.” The nurse opens the door, letting them in. 

Jade is sitting in a corner, wearing a bright red shirt with pink pants and her hair is held back in a fluffy, curly ponytail. She’s holding the green grumpy bear against her chest, the panther plushie likely left in her bedroom. When the door opens, she turns to face them, but hides behind the green bear. “Hi.” she lowers her voice considerably, trying to voice the bear.

“Hello Mr.Bear.” Kelly grabs a cushion and uses it to sit on the floor, a few feet away from Jade herself. “You seem to be doing much better today.” 

Alex just sit down on the ground, not bothering with a cushion. “Well, He had a good doctor.” 

Jade giggles from behind the bear, smiling at the compliments. She reprise the role quickly “I am better! What do you want?”

Alex gently press her hand against Kelly’s back, signaling her to do the talking for now. 

“Well, we wanted to speak with Dr. Jade, we have good news for her.” Kelly take Alex’s hand in hers, kissing it, carefree. 

Jade giggles from behind the green bear and pokes her head up from behind it. “Not a doctor. Look, no white dress!” As soon as they join hands, she points to gesture. “Why are you holding hands?”

Alex misses the mischievous gleam in Kelly’s eyes, too focused on Jade herself

“Because Alex is my fiancée, do you know what a fiancée is?” Kelly kisses Alex’s hand, purposefully refusing to look her way.

“Is it before marriage?” Jade yawns as she finishes asking the question, now using the green bears as a way to rest her head. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what it is.” Kelly praises and gives the girl a thumbs up. Kissing Alex’s hand again

Alex’s smile is a playful warning of trouble to come, her eyes holds laughter and mischief.

Jade hugs her bear closer. “You’re getting married?”

Alex’s grip on Kelly’s hand tighten, her thumb runs across the ring finger, insistently. “Yes we are. We don’t have a date yet though.” 

Kelly gives Alex a knowing look, trying to look innocent. She uses her other hand to reach out to young child. “Do you want the good news, Jade?” 

“Are you inviting me to you wedding?!” She exclaim loudly.

Alex scoots a little closer when Kelly’s quiet tug on her hand. “We are going to adopt you.” 

Jade seems confused, her attention goes to the nurse, a question in her eyes.

The nurse comes a little closer, setting her notes aside, she kneels beside Jade.. “You remember when Julie found a new family?” 

“Yeah! Julie has a new dad and mom!” Jade speaks loudly, obviously happy at the thought.

“Kelly and Alex here are going to be your new family” She points to them. “They’ll be your new moms.”

The light bulb moment comes immediately, the girl stands up and tackles them with her arms open. It’s a little clumsy and very sudden. Kelly gets the brunt of the impact and lets out a solid 'oof'. Alex gets punched in the throat in the process. “When can we go home?!”

Kelly looks right above Jade, her gaze locks with Alex. “Tell her.” she whispers

Alex coughs a bit and points to the calendar on the wall. “Can you get it.” She asks the nurse in a strained voice

The nurse retrieves it trying not to laugh too obviously, Kelly takes it from her.

“Do you know how to count?” Kelly asks as she finds the right dates on the calendar.

“I can count to twenty!” Jade plops down in Kelly’s lap

Alex points to a particular square on the calendar. “This is today, so, one, two…” 

Kelly continues the count with Alex until it reaches 12 “Twelve days before our home is ready.” she makes a circling gesture, which include Jade

The nurse thinks for a moment, considering her choice of explanation. “That’s two swimming lessons from now.” 

“Oh that’s soon!” Jade bouncing in Kelly’s lap “Will you come visit?”

“Of course!” Alex exclaim “And if we can’t we’ll try to call.” she makes a phone gesture to Jade

Kelly kiss the top of Jade’s head and the girl giggles loudly.

* * *

Alex and Kelly exit the orphanage after spending a bit more time with Jade, taking a few pictures, just for them.

Kelly is already at the bottom of the stairs when she notices Alex isn’t right behind her, she turns around and sees her (now) fiancée stand a few steps up with her arms crossed and that lovely smirk. “Where the hell do you think you’re going, Miss Olsen?”

“I don't know, what do you want to do Miss Danvers?” Kelly stands there, looking up with a playful smile, both of her hands extended toward Alex.

“You are so taking me ring shopping this instant.” Alex takes both hands in hers and finally joins Kelly at the bottom of the stairs. “When we get home tonight, you are in so much trouble.” 

“I can’t wait.” Kelly grins and slowly backs toward her car. “But for now, let’s accessorize a little.”   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Nancy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly get a surprising phone call late at night and they are faced with the first challenge of their moms duty: To tell an impromptu bedtime story with no preparation whatsoever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fairy tale.

Kelly is curled on the couch, hugging a cushion against her chest, head resting on Alex’s lap, the TV is playing something and if asked, Kelly wouldn’t be able to tell what’s playing. Her attention is completely taken by the sight of Alex’s hand in hers, and the engagement band adorning her fiancée’s finger. 

Alex is half-watching the documentary playing on the TV, her phone is right next to her free hand and she’s been checking in every two minutes as she’s been exchanging texts with Kara almost non-stop. It’s mere minutes before their usual bedtime that Alex’s phone light up and rings. The number is unfamiliar. 

“Yes?.” Alex frees her hand from Kelly’s trying to get up, though she sit right back down a moment later. 

“Hello, is it home for…” a yawn breaks up the question “for Alex and Kelly?” 

“Jade? How did you manage to call?” Alex asks aloud “Are you okay?”

Kelly slaps Alex repeatedly on the thigh and whispers. “Oh come on, put her on speaker!” 

One press of a button and the young girl’s voice come out clear to both of them. “I’m in the nurse office. She put the number on sticky paper.” she goes quiet for a bit. “I want a bedtime story, please?” 

Alex and Kelly stare at each other with wide eyes, thoroughly amused and charmed by the situation.

Kelly takes the phone from Alex’s hand. “What kind of story do you want Jade?” 

Alex silently grabs Kelly’s phone. “Calling the orphanage.” she whispers and gets up, unable to hide the smile as she looks through Kelly’s contact for the orphanage’s number.

“Hmm, Nancy spider! Lala wrote that in her letter.” Jade can be heard bouncing in whatever seat she’s in

“I think I know a story about Nancy Spider.” Kelly leaves the couch, walking a little groggily toward the kitchen, she leans against the counter. She gives a thumbs up to Alex. “My mom told me stories of her when I was little too.”

Alex sits on the bed and press send on the call, watching Kelly talk to Jade, to their  _ daughter.  _ The calls gets picked up by an automated system and she listens to the options.

“Tell me, please?” Jade pleads, the plea turns into another yawn. 

Kelly drum her finger on the edge of the counter, conjuring memories of the story. “Nancy Spider was walking through the forest, Nancy Spider stopped to take a rest, Nancy Spider she heard cries of distress.” she sings a little tune. 

Jade giggles comes through the phone, the sound resonates through the apartment. 

Alex makes a squeaking sound from her perch on the bed, fascinated by what she catches of the story, captivated by the laughter dancing in her kitchen. 

“Nancy Spider climbs in the trees, Nancy Spider what does she sees?” Kelly herself dances to the little tune she gives the story.

“I don’t know” Jade almost sounds disappointed. 

“Nancy Spider up in the trees, Nancy Spider what do you see? Nancy Spider she finds a cat stuck in a tree!” 

“Oh no, poor kitty!” Jade gasps at the twist. 

Meanwhile Alex is on the phone, pacing next to her bed, waiting for someone to pick up the phone. At last a man answers the phone. “National City Orphanage, Security here?”

“Hey, I’m Alex Danvers, I have a very, very adorable problem right now. The girl I’m adopting got hold of a phone and called us to ask a bedtime story." The security guard tries to hide his chuckling. "Which I am _thrilled_ to provide her with. But I think she’s alone in a nurse's office and I just want to make sure she’s safe.” Alex crosses her fingers, hoping the security guy doesn’t go overboard. 

“You are right, it is a very adorable problem. I’ll make a tour and talk to the nurse. Me or the nurse will let you know when things are resolved.” The call ends and Alex quickly pads over the kitchen to hear the rest of the story.

“Nancy Spider climbs in his tree, Nancy Spider greets the kitty, Nancy Spider falls down the tree!” Kelly almost dances as she sings the little rhythmic tune.

In unison, Jade and Alex gasp “Oh no!” 

“Nancy Spider, Nancy Spider, What do you see? Nancy Spider, Nancy Spider the cat is so scary!” 

Jade quietly protest. “Kitty is scared, can’t go down.” her voice is dimmer now  


“Nancy Spider, Nancy Spider with you agrees! Nancy Spider she spins a web right on the tree…” A little thud-like sound is heard. Kelly stops to listen and there’s no response, until the voice of a woman comes from the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hi, we’re Alex and Kelly, Jade called us for a bedtime story.” Alex winces a little at her poor attempt at rhyming. 

The woman whispers. “Yes, she’s sleeping in my chair. I was checking on another child, Security just checked in with me. She’s safe.”  


“Can you  _ please _ take a picture of her right now?” Alex almost beg 

“Of course, I’ll send it to you in a text. I will make a report to the Orphanage about what happened, though, just to make sure this doesn’t happen again without supervision.” The nurse yawns too. 

“Thank you, have a good night and tell Jade we’ll finish the story next time.” Alex watches the call ends after a few more words exchanged. “So… what’s the end of that Nancy Spider thing?” 

“It’s based loosely on an African fairy tale about a spider named Anansi that catches a leopard stuck in a hole.” Kelly summarize and take a deep breath, her eyes wide. “I remember being little and calling him Nancy Spider too, so my mom just rolled with it. I guess I’m not alone to have done that.”

Alex pulls Kelly into her arms, holding her flush against her front, she kisses the top of her head. “I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you two right now.” 

“Am I still in trouble?” Kelly’s voice is muffled against Alex’s chest. 

“Do you want to be in trouble?” Alex starts to slowly back toward the bed, her phone lights up with a notification. 

Kelly grabs the phone and looks at it. It’s a picture coming from an unknown number: Jade sitting in an adult-sized computer chair, holding a landline phone against her chest. She’s wearing bright yellow set of pajamas. “Can trouble wait?” 

“Of course.” Alex chuckles as they make their way to the bed. 

They both go to bed in each other’s arms, falling asleep to the warmth of their first successful bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Kelly said at the end of the chapter: Nancy Spider is a derivative of a story where Anansi the spider traps a leopard (Osebo) stuck in a hole. It's part of an African folks tale you definitely should check out for yourselves. I adapted the story myself for this chapter. I took the Nancy name idea from the [wikipedia article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anansi) on Anansi.


	4. A different kind of Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally arrive at Alex & Kelly's new home, after interrupting her tour of the house by trying to rescue a floating plushie, the family celebrate their first moment together at home with a dessert cooked by one of her grandmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was: Celebration

Alex is almost done with the set up and it’s about ten minutes before Kelly comes back, balloons are floating above the kitchen table, a banner is spread out above the wardrobe in the lobby. The plushies are strategically placed all around their new home. A few of them floating in the air, carried by a bundle of balloons, others rests on cushions. 

Today is the day Jade comes home, Kelly went to get their daughter from the orphanage whilst Alex finishes the welcome home setup. Tonight it’s a celebration for their little family only. A much bigger one is planned for the coming weekend, for everyone in their circle. 

Alex hears the engine of Kelly’s car in the driveway and her heart jumps into her throat. She runs across their kitchen, jumps over their stairs leading down to the door and peeks out from behind the curtains. 

Kelly is partly hidden behind the open door on the back passenger side, retrieving the young girl from the safety seat. It takes a few minutes for her to manage it. Jade is wearing a green dress, matching with her new mom’s dark green turtleneck. A plan devised the day before over the phone. 

The girl looks upset, curling up against Kelly as they walk towards the house at a slow pace. In addition to having Jade in one arm, she’s also carrying the two plushies they left with her, along with two suitcases packed tight with Jade’s belongings. 

Alex opens the door before they reach it. “Hi.” She relieves Kelly of the heavy load and lets her get into the house first. “How did the trip home go?” 

“Good news is, Jade doesn’t mind the car ride itself quite as much as I feared.” Kelly places a gentle kiss on the girl’s cheek. “Getting strapped in the booster seat, that was really bad.” 

“Really bad.” Jade repeats and squirms in Kelly’s arms. She makes a little wave at Alex. 

Alex extends her arms towards Jade, quietly asking to take her from Kelly. She changes arms without a fuss. “I was preparing our home for you!” she points to the banner in the lobby. “This says ‘welcome home Dr. Jade’” she climb up the steps to reach the living room area. 

Kelly follows them, though she clings to Alex’s side, a bright smile lighting up her expression as she sees the extent of her fiancée’s work. “We have a lot of plushies, like the ones we brought you at the orphanage.”

Jade’s eyes are wide open and she squirms in Alex’s arm, wanting to be let down. The moment she hits the ground she starts running towards the white cat in a red coat floating with a balloon. It’s too high for her to reach. “Kitty is stuck up there, like Nancy spider!”

Alex approaches the floating cat plushie and stops herself just shy of popping one of the balloons. “Do you mind if I pop them or are you scared of it?” 

Kelly stands nearby, her hand slowly brushing against the large mane of curly, fluffy hair. “Balloons were maybe not our sharpest idea.”

Jade cover her ears and and seems to brace for the noise, staring up at the brightly colored balls floating above. Kelly adds her hand over her daughter’s ears, eliciting a soft, bubbly laugh from the girl. “Thank you!”

Alex pops one of the balloons, holding the plushie so it doesn’t fall right away. Then the other two gets popped quickly. She frees the white cat plushie from the ribbons tying her to the balloons and gives the toy to her daughter.

Immediately, Jade sits on the floor, right in the middle of the living room and start hugging the plushie. “Does he have a name?” 

Kelly joins her on the floor and starts playing with her hair, while Alex goes toward the kitchen. “Each of the plushies represent one of our friends or family. This one is for someone you met already: Lena.”

“Oh Kitty is Miss Lulu!?” Jade asks, presenting the toy cat to Kelly

“Yes, that’s who the cat is meant to be.” Alex says as she returns from the kitchen with a set of plates and a white box. “Hey Jade, we wanted to make tonight a very special moment for all of us.” Alex sits on the floor too.

Kelly laughs. “Alex’s sister got all of the plushies for you. My brother helped bring them all here.” She steals the box from her fiancée’s hands and peek inside. “A sweet potato pie?”

“Your mom made it and sent it via James.” Alex explains as she distributes the plates. 

“Can I meet them?” Jade asks, immediately picking up the plate and using it like a steering wheel. 

“Right now it’s just us three, we want to get used to having you around our home and life.” Kelly says, stopping Jade from playing with the plate further. “Today is basically like a birthday party for just us!” 

“This is a sweet potato pie, made by Kelly’s mom, your grandmother.” Alex repeats, as she serves a slice to each of them. “It can be like our birthday cake.”

Jade sticks her finger in the slice on her plate immediately and taste the result, curious. She almost immediately forget about it when her eyes light up with an idea! “Do we have candles!?”

“I know where I put them, I’ll go get them!” Kelly grins excitedly and she quickly scampers off towards their bedroom. The sound of a drawer opening and closing off quickly, then as she returns, with a running start, slides on the floor to join them, gently colliding with Alex. A pack of brightly colored candles in her hands.

Alex takes one of the candles in her hands and gives it to Jade. “Each one of us gets a candle. Next time, we can blow them before cutting the pie in slices!” Alex sticks a candle in her piece and one in Kelly’s.

Kelly uses a match to light each of the candles, while Alex maneuvers to pick Jade up onto her lap. 

As soon as she’s settled on Alex, the girl starts singing, without any lyrics, the tune to happy birthday and both moms join their voice to hers. 

There is not a dry eye in their home, even though the song ends in cheers as Jade (with maybe a bit of help from Kelly) successfully blows out all 3 candles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on the 28th of August with the prompt: Family (hint: Kayla!)


	5. Pride & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara figures out Kelly & Alex's surprise the moment she meets with Jade. Alex drives home with Kayla and makes her best attempt to smooth things over for the girl. Will the surprise go as well as they planned?

“Kelly said she’d be here like, ten minutes ago. So I’m guessing traffic got in the way?” James lay back into Kara’s couch, staring at the screen of his phone. He watches Kara pace near her door. “You seem very nervous about the whole thing.” 

“I’m a ball of nerves. I can’t wait to meet her and I’m trying not to imagine a thousand ways this could go wrong.” Kara finally gives up and sits on the couch too. “Her favorite plushies are yours and Lena’s.” 

“What was Lena’s?” 

“Fluffy white cat with her long red coat.” Kara mimes having the coat on her

“So she likes cats.” James runs his thumbs over the screen. “Maybe that could be an eventual birthday gift.”

“I know Alex wouldn’t mind, I’m not so sure about Kelly?” Kara fingers twist a piece of plastic between her fingers.

“I can’t imagine she’d mind a lot, especially if Alex got involved in convincing her.” James set down his phone. “We didn’t really have any pets when we were kids, not a lot of space or money to feed them.” 

Kara’s head turn a few seconds before Kelly knocks, alerted by the footsteps near her door. She stands up and James follows quickly. 

Kelly stands there, wearing a white button up shirt with a simple pair of jeans. She’s holding Jade in her arms and trying not to get a mouthful of curly hair. “Sorry we’re late, we had to take the bus!” 

The little freckled girl waves at them, matching her new mom’s outfit. “Hi! Thank you for plushies!” Jade’s holding the fluffy white cat plushie against herself. “Yes, Bus was noisy.” 

James opens the door a little wider and helps his sister by relieving her of the heavy bags she carries. He sets them near the coat rack. “Hey Jade, so glad to finally meet you.” He offers a fist bump to the young girl and she returns it with a happy laugh.

Kara stares at Jade through her interaction with James, her memory is suddenly jogged. She remembers the letter she read to the bedridden girl, the little grin, the hair and the freckles are unmistakable. “Where is Alex?” Kara, to her own surprise, manage to ask without her voice breaking. 

Kelly smiles a little wider when Kara asks her question. “James, you mind taking her for a moment? My arms are dying.” she hands over her daughter to her brother. Who immediately starts making her fly through the apartment with airplane noises. “God I love her laugh.” she grabs at Kara’s arm and pats her shoulder. 

“Kelly, where is Alex?” Kara asks, insisting. She goes from a knowing smile to a stern anger, all the while trying to contain the mounting surge of emotions.

“Alex is  _ exactly _ where you think she is.” Kelly rubs Kara’s back, trying to comfort her. “And they’ll be at the party a little before dinner.” 

“Damn it, every time I think I got a lid on my emotions you guys just break me anyway.” The girl of steel turns around, to avoid giving any indication to Jade that she’s crying. She goes into her bathroom. “I can hear Eliza and your mom, open the door for them will you? I need a few minutes.” The moment Kelly nods, Kara closes the door. 

A mere minute later, Eliza and Kelly’s mother are welcomed into the apartment. Kara can only hear the gasps of delight and the shout of joy from Jade. “Two grandmas!?” followed by an oof from Eliza and an explosion of laughter from everyone. 

* * *

The adoption process for Kayla was quicker and much easier. Mr Carson explained the process had gotten significantly easier once they were able to provide proof of Kayla and Jade being related, which  _ somehow _ had gotten lost amidst the older child’s moving around. That was the day Alex truly understood what Winn meant when he mentioned foster homes horror stories.

Arlington, Arizona. That’s where Kayla had been moved to. A tiny place with barely 200 people living there. The black SUV come to a stop right in front of a red brick house with a white picket fence and two cars in the driveway. A large german shepherd rise from sleep on the front porch and warns her off with a single boofing bark. 

The door opens and an older man comes out. An unshaven beard, a big belly, a red and black flannel shirt, jeans complete with heavy work boots. He walks down the driveway with a slight limp. “Miss Danvers?” 

Alex opted for a show of power, unsure of what kind of people would greet her on the other end of her tip: Her hair slicked back exactly like she’d wear them at work, a black blazer and slacks with shined shoes with the added bonus of her large sunglasses. “Herself.” She pulls out her work badge displaying it to him.

He takes the badge, then take his phone out. He calls a number and run the ID with the person on the other end of the call. The man seems to relax just a little bit as he hangs up. He extends his hand to shake, a firm exchange between them. “Think we could talk before you leave with Kayla?” 

“I’m listening.” Alex set her hand on her hips, her attention fully on him. 

This somehow seem to deflate the man’s intention somewhat. “Look, I’m just worried about what kind of family she’ll end up with." The man gestures to his house "She’s really worried about not being allowed to write to her sister, she’s scared of ending up with some red-hat asshole.” 

Alex sighs in relief, a smile breaking through the tough act. “Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” she pulls her phone from her pocket and shows him a picture of her with Kelly. "My fiancée. No red hats near us."

The picture brings a tear to the man’s eyes. “alright, let me get her here. Let me load her stuff in your truck while you meet with her." The man walks back up the driveway. “One moment. Grunge won’t let you near the house.” the dog perks up at his name, but settles down and follows the man inside.

Alex watches the dog, peeking about the area for any nosy neighbors, before returning her attention to the front door.

He comes back outside of the house, carrying two heavy-looking travel bags and a suitcase. He peeks back inside the house. “Come out, she’s right here.” 

Kayla is a little over four feet tall, her hair goes to her shoulders, in several small braids. Where Jade has freckles all over her face, shoulders and arms, Kayla has only a smattering of them across her cheeks. Her nose is a little flatter and wider than her younger sister. She’s wearing denim overalls and a bright yellow shirt. 

Alex opens the door to the backseat door and the trunk, and as he loads the luggage into her car, she greets Kayla, crouching near her. “Hi, I’m Alex.” She waves a little awkwardly, overwhelmed by the moment.

“Hello, I’m Kayla.” She sticks out her hand to shake Alex’s. Her voice is a little deeper than what Alex expected, after hearing the high pitched tones of Jade's. 

She shakes the girl’s hand. “I’m so happy to meet you. I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.” Alex stand back up after the handshake ends.

Kayla looks toward the man when he’s done with her luggage, they exchange a quick hug. “Are you sure she’s okay?” she whispers, thinking Alex can’t hear. “She got a weird haircut.” 

Alex can’t help herself, she laughs a little. “My other option kinda look like the ‘can I speak to your manager’ haircut, so I chose this one.” 

Kayla covers her mouth, mortified at the realization she was heard saying that. “I’m so sorry!” 

“I promise you it’s okay. I’ll ask for your advice next time I get my hair done.” Alex offers, bumping her fist against the girl’s shoulder. 

The man chuckles under his breath. “You gotta watch what you say, you won’t always be as lucky as you are today.” He looks toward the house. “I gotta go take care of the wife. She’s probably not feeling well.” He ruffle the girl’s hair. “You’re in good hands Kayla.” 

Kayla looks at her feet, obviously still mortified about the whole affair. She remains quiet. 

“Take care of her, I’ll contact you when we make it home so you and your family don't worry.” Alex opens the door to the passenger side. “Hop in, we have to get going if we want to make it in time for dinner tonight.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kayla climbs aboard the car and immediately put the seatbelt on.

* * *

The moment the house is out of sight the girl asks a question, worries building in each word of it. "Are you really going to let me write to my sister?"

Alex feels her heart grow and burn in her stomach, her gaze rest fondly over her newest daughter. A girl who's first thoughts in a time of distress turn to her sister. She slows the car down until it stops, turning off the engine, taking the keys out of the ignition. 

"Why are we stopping?" Kayla looks around the truck, in case the answer is immediately obvious. 

"Because this went too fast and you're scared. So I need to slow down and show you that you're safe." Alex takes her phone out of her jacket. She opens her picture gallery and turn her phone over to Kayla. "These are pictures of your new home, my fiancée and there’s a few more with our whole family."

Kayla swipes through the images slowly, quietly. The first dozen is exclusively their house. She gasps when the first image of Kelly show up. "Your fiancée is a black girl?" 

Alex nods, puffing her chest and smiling bright. "Yes!" her heart rate increases, she knows exactly what the next picture is. She crosses her fingers. 

One more swipe and an image of the same black woman appears, holding a green bear in her hand and Jade smiling at her brightest to the camera. Kayla stares at the phone, quiet as her emotions slowly catch up. 

Alex can’t bear the quiet, she break the silence with a soft voice. "When we met Jade for the first time, we knew we were the right parents for her." Alex reach for Kayla and the girl takes her hand. "When the Orphanage manager told us that she had a sister in the foster system? We never considered any other options but to adopt you too." 

Kayla looks at their joined hands and squeeze once, tears running down her cheeks.. 

"I know the power of those choices. Me and my adopted sister made that choice, it happened with a father too" Alex squeeze the hand back "Kelly and I made the choice for Jade and for you." Alex swallow a sob and continues "And you made that choice with Jade, with your letters, with your priorities. I've just met you and I'm already so proud of you."

"I miss her." Kayla wipe her eyes on her free arm. She’s crying, clinging to Alex's hand. "I don't know how to choose you back." 

Alex shakes her head. "It'll happen someday, we'll be there to see it." she points to the keys on her lap, silently asking Kayla is ready to go. "Until then, we have a big family to surprise."

Kayla picks the keys up and give them to Alex. "I can't wait to see Jade's face." she wipes at her eyes.

* * *

> ** _Alex: _ ** _ Hey, can u find 5 minutes alone to do a call? _
> 
> ** _Kelly_ ** _ : is everything ok? _
> 
> ** _Alex:_ ** _ yes, kayla is w me. _

The phone rings a few times and Alex answers with a press of her fingers on the car’s set up. “Hi! Can you hear us?” 

Kayla adds a pretty shy, dim answer to the call. “Hi.” 

“I can hear you two yes.” Kelly’s voice comes as a whisper. “I can’t talk too long or too loud, they’ll hear me.” 

“We’re going to be just a little late.” Alex states taking a turn as she speaks. 

“Was there traffic?” Kelly asks, turning the faucet on. 

“No, we were hungry and we had a bit of a talk roadside before that.” Alex reaches to hold Kayla’s hand, feeling the squeeze in return. 

“Yeah, I’m all good now.” Kayla says, leaning as far forward as her seatbelt allows.

“I’m really happy to hear your voice.” Kelly’s own voice cracks in that moment. “How’d everything go?” 

“Well, Kayla had a bit of a critique of my haircut but we figured out a compromise.” Alex says, Kayla gives a little mischievous laugh.

“What’s wrong with Alex’s haircut Kayla?” Kelly asks, apparently curious. 

“It kinda looks like a rooster’s comb.” Kayla admits, which makes Alex roll her eyes playfully. Kelly on the other hand, starts laughing almost uncontrollably.

“Oh I know what kind of plushie we’ll be making for you now!” Kelly exclaim loudly. 

“Yeah, I suppose a Mother Hen style would work well with that assessment.” 

“Oh shit, I gotta go, please be home safe and soon.” Kelly ends the call. A text comes just a few moments later.

> ** _Kelly:_ ** _ Hey, can I get a picture of U & Kayla? _

Alex gives Kayla her phone as they wait for a light to change. “Kelly asked for a picture of us. Can you take it?” 

“Yes!” Kayla exclaims as she set the camera up

* * *

Their backyard is full of their favorite people: J’onn, James, Clark & Lois are having a conversation near the BBQ. Eliza, Kelly and Kara are watching over Jade. Alura, Samantha and Ruby are talking discreetly around the patio table, sharing a lemonade. Lena is sharing a glass of wine with Vasquez and Kelly’s mother of all people. Nia and Brainy are near the grill, refilling their plates.

“What is Alex doing?” Eliza asks Kelly, for about the twentieth time. “She’s supposed to be here by now, I want my family picture.” 

Kara laughs and hugs Eliza from the side. “Hey now, you’ll get what you want. Just have a bit of patience.” She watches as Jade sits in the grass and lays down to stare up at the sky. 

Kelly shifts her weight from one foot to the other, she keeps looking at her phone, a little worried. “I’m starting to get impatient myself, If I’m honest, I’ve been holding the surprise in all day, it’s starting to get me nervous.” 

Kara takes out her phone and starts filming Jade, her eyes already brimming with tears. “Hey Jade! I think Alex is back with her surprise.” to reach the backyard of the house, they’d need to go through the house so Kara makes sure to include the door in her shot.

Sure enough, a mere minute later, the door of Alex’s truck are heard slamming shut, twice and Jade is up and cleaning grass from her hair. Eliza looks at Kara for a moment. “You know what’s going on, don’t you?” 

Kelly gently tap on Eliza’s arm to draw her attention back to the door. “You don’t want to miss it.” 

The rest of the guests easily pick up that something’s about to happen and turn their attention to the door. 

Alex comes out, wiping her eyes, a large smile on her lips. “So I had this really nice speech in my head. For when I’d come out here and I forgot every single words.” She looks to Kelly and Jade, making a little gesture with her hand. “Everyone, please welcome our eldest daughter.” 

Kayla comes out of the house, eyes wide at the sight of the number of people before her. Everyone looks stunned and smiles begin to bloom everywhere, like flowers. 

Jade stops bouncing for just a moment as she sees her sister. “Lala?” it’s a scream that is both the fear that it is a dream, and the hope that it is not. “LALA!” Jade barrel downs the short distance between them and slam into her sister with a hug. 

Kayla would’ve sat down on the cement pavement hard if not for a timely helping hand from Alex. She welcomes her sister in her arms, after giving the surrounding people a very quick and shy wave. “I missed you.” and with just those few words, she cries too.

The whole group gathers closer to the young sisters. Nia makes a heart shape with her hands when words fail her and most everyone do the same. 

  
Kara stops recording and pat Eliza on the shoulder, drawing attention to Alex who’s watching both her daughters, unable to stop crying.    


Kelly joins her girls too, welcoming Kayla home by hugging them both. “Oh I’m already completely in love.”

Alex feel her mother’s hand upon her back and the warmth of a hug that follows. She tries to speak but there’s just no word that encompasses the intensity of what’s blooming in her heart. 

“Alex, I can only hope that one day, you look upon your daughters with as much pride as I am feeling for you right this moment.” Eliza whispers right into Alex’s hears. “And yes, it was worth waiting the whole day for it.”

It’s at this moment that Jade tug at Alex’s shirt. “People want a picture.” the little girl tries to pull Alex toward Kelly and Kayla.

  
Alex picks up Jade and goes to join Kelly and Kayla, they arrange themselves in the grass. It ends up with Kelly sitting in Alex’s lap, Jade sitting on Kelly’s lap and throwing her arms up in pure joy. Kayla is clinging to Alex’s neck from behind with her gaze staring right at her sister. The picture ends up framed and hung in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please feel free to leave a comment, Kudos or scream your love out to the sky!


	6. Midnight Tribulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after reuniting their daughters as sisters, Alex and Kelly are slowly settling into a routine with them, but when Alex returns from the store with the girls, Jade seems out of sort. When night comes, they find themselves dealing with her first nightmare since coming home.

Kelly’s focus is on the task at hand: putting together a meal for her family. The recipe is printed out and hanging on the fridge, in a sleeve, various parts underlined and changed to make it palatable for everyone. Lucky for her, Alex isn’t nearly as picky as their friends make her out to be and both Jade and Kayla have been receptive to trying new things during their short time at home.

The boiling sauce blurs behind a thin veil of happy tears as Kelly feels an emotional surge rush over her. She’s a mom, she’s cooking for her family, the realization has been hitting her in waves in the last few days, each time as blissful as the last. She wipes at her eyes when she hears the mess of noise approaching the house, the front door rattles in bursts. Kelly guesses, correctly, that Kayla’s unlocking the door and opening it for Alex & Jade. “Hey there girls, how’d it go?” she calls from the kitchen.

Kayla comes in first, kicking off her shoes on the mat next to the door and bounces up the steps. “Hi!” she waves and scampers away to her bedroom without waiting for Kelly to reply.

Alex walks into the house, one hand holding her purse, two shopping bag and a backpack with the few things the girls might have needed while out. Her other arm holds Jade up against her while the young girl clings to her neck. She blows a bit of hair out of her own face. “Shopping was a success, but Jade very much didn’t like the gentlemen driving donuts in the store’s parking lot.”

“They loud!” Jade almost screams, her eyes puffy with tears and her face damp with tears, snot, and sweat. She squirms in Alex’s arm and stretches her arms toward Kelly, wanting to be held by her.

Kelly’s eyes go wide at the sudden rush of little hints about the trip and situation, she relieves Alex of Jade and welcomes her into her arms. “Oof, you had it rough Jade. But it’s over now, you can rest and use your indoor voice, okay?” she speaks kindly and kiss the top of her head. “Do you think you could finish dinner, Alex?”

Alex smiles, rolling her shoulders as they’re freed from the extra weight. “Of course” Alex kisses Kelly’s cheek and sneaks one lower, onto her neck. “I love you so much.” she also kisses Jade’s head before going to catch up with the cooking.

Jade just clings to Kelly harder and about ten seconds later, she’s asleep in her arms, snoring. Kelly stifles her laugh as she sits on the couch, letting her daughter sleep in her arm, taking in the moment as best she can. She let her other worry fade for the moment. 

It’s about a minute of bliss later before Alex stands behind her on the couch, kissing her neck and cheek softly. “She’ll come around, I promise.” she whispers, keenly aware of the worries gnawing at Kelly’s very heart.

“How do you even know what’s on my mind?” Kelly smirks at Alex and uses her semi-free hand to shoo her back to the kitchen.

“I might have to list my qualifications to you before we become wives.” Alex almost skips to the kitchen and calls out toward the stairs. “Kayla? Do you want to come to help me out with dinner?”

A quick pattering of feet and the girl appears down the short flight of stairs, before stopping next to Alex. She stretches her neck and pushes herself to her tippy toes to glimpse what’s happening in the living room with her sister. “What can I do to help?” she asks, putting her attention back on Alex.

“Did you ever learn how to set up a table?” Alex asks, picking the plates and utensils they’ll use for dinner and setting them on the counter where Kayla can reach them.

“I can do that.” Kayla takes the plates and brings them to the table, putting one where each seat is, then does the same with glasses, forks, and knives. She turns to Alex when she gets to Kelly’s place at the table. “Hey, is Kelly right or left-handed?”

“Right-handed,” Alex replies, smiling as she brings a few things at the table herself, she gives a little, one-armed hug to Kayla, then whispers. “You can ask her, you know?”

“I don’t want to wake Jade.” Kayla shrugs.

Alex smiles, running her hand over her girl’s shoulder. She decides to let the little white lie go for the moment.

* * *

Jade is too tired to make a huge deal out of the meal, she eats and almost falls asleep on her plate. Kayla devours hers, then asks for another serving, which has Kelly preening and dancing in the kitchen. Alex records it on her phone without anyone noticing her.

Alex tucks Jade in and reads her a few stories, even if the girl is already soundly asleep. Tonight, she reads her the marvelous story of a bunny named Marlon Bundo and his boyfriend. She finishes the book and rests her chin on the edge of the bed, she watches Jade sleep and let the soft, warm feeling blossom through her whole self.

The door to Jade’s room opens and Kelly watches quietly for a moment. “Are you sleeping here like this?” she asks a little above a whisper.

Alex slowly moves away from the bed, and display her stealth abilities by reaching Kelly without a sound, then closing the door without making one either. “How’d bedtime go with Kayla?” she asks, pulling Kelly closer by the waist.

“She was very polite?” Kelly says with a bit of a shrug. “I think she has some trust issues.” she rests her forehead on Alex’s shoulder. “She’s trying so hard to be perfect, to be what she thinks we want her to be and I’m not sure how to approach it with her.”

Alex kisses her neck, then her shoulder and gently pulls her toward their bedroom. “Right now we might need to sleep on it.”

“Sleep?” Kelly raises her doubts with a little knowing smirk.

Alex pouts and sits down hard on the edge of the bed, Kelly joining her. “Oh, come on, I’m the one who walked around carrying Jade all day! I’m tired okay?” she giggles when Kelly tries to tickle her and falls in the bed, curling up right there. “Night!”

Kelly laughs and kisses her cheek. “At least change in your PJs before falling asleep?” she shakes Alex by the shoulders

In return, Alex makes the loudest, fakest snoring noise she can.

Kelly drops Alex’s Pj right onto her head, after retrieving them from her drawers.

“Fiiine I’ll get changed before falling asleep!” Alex drags herself to her side of the bed and makes herself rather invasive while changing, much to Kelly’s amusement.

“Get your smelly socks off of me!” Kelly throws the clothes off of her and onto the floor, capturing Alex in her arms. They fall asleep a mere few minutes later, tangled together under the covers.

* * *

At 2:08 AM, a loud, piercing shriek rises from somewhere in the home. It’s a panicked scream, interrupted by a lower-pitched moan of anger. Alex startles awake and slides out of bed first, Kelly follows, bringing her bathrobe along.

Alex is the one to open the door to Jade’s room first. Inside she finds the little girl struggles to get free of her bedsheets, sweating and flailing about as her fear mounts. She winces at her own short-sightedness and dives in to make it to the bedside and free the girl from the covers. Alex catches a firm flailing kick in the nose and recoils from the bed, putting her hand over it.

Kelly steps in while Alex assesses the damage done to her nose. “Jade? Jade we’re here, it’s over now, we’re here, you’re safe.” she tries and weathers a few flailing hits.

Jade takes a deep breath and for a brief moment it seems as if maybe she’s calming down, but her face twists again and she cries out. “Mommy! I want mommy!” she pushes back against Kelly and even when Alex tries to soothe her; she pushes back. “NOOOO! I WANT MOMMY!”

Kelly set her hand on Alex’s back when she notices blood on her hand and nose. “You okay?” she guides them back a step or two, just letting Jade be for a moment, trying to see if that would help.

Alex wipes at her nose again, wincing at the pain. “Yep, she hits hard, but I’ll be fine.” she forces a smile and sniffles a little, trying to limit the blood flow.

“Mommy!” Jade exclaim again, her exhaustion manifesting in her voice and the fading strength behind her anguished wails. She tries to scoot off of her bed, but Kelly scoops her up before she can touch the ground. Holding her against her chest, like earlier.

“We’re here baby, we’re here.” Kelly bounces in place, turning around a little too. The cries are muffled against her chest, against her heart, but are no less fierce. “We’ll always be here.”

Alex steps in closer and uses a washcloth they leave in the room, just in case, to wipe sweat and tears from the girl’s cheek. Jade quickly shoves the caring hand away. Alex takes a step back, to avoid upsetting her again. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” she says to Kelly.

Kelly watches Alex retreat from the bedroom and waits for a few moments before stepping out of the room too. The rest of the house is noticeably cooler and the immediate difference in temperature is welcome. The effect on Jade is almost immediate too, her cries dim, even if they don’t stop entirely.

Alex pours a glass of water from the pitcher they keep in the fridge. She immediately picks up on another sound further in the house, her heartache for her eldest daughter at that moment. She walks back to Kelly and Jade. “Hey, I think I heard Kayla moving upstairs, I’m going to check on her real quick.” she offers the glass to Kelly.

“Before that, try to clean up, you look really beat up.” Kelly blows a kiss in Alex’s direction and she slowly makes her way toward the living room. Even then, she keeps throwing a glance over her shoulder to peek at Alex.

Alex smiles and blows her a kiss, before climbing the stairs that lead to the second floor, where Kayla’s room is. Stopping by the restroom there to clean her hands and face, from here Alex can clearly sense her daughter move around her room. Once she’s cleaned up, she steps to the bedroom door and knocks on it.

“What?” Kayla asks, loud and sudden.

Alex chuckles under her breath, recognizing a bit of herself in the girl. “I know you woke up too, can I come in?”

“Yes.” Kayla responds, defeated. She blows her nose at the same time as Alex pushes the door open.

Alex opens the door and finds Kayla curled up at the foot of her bed, her bedsheets all over her head and her night light turned on. She sits right next to Kayla and puts an arm around her shoulders and the girl leans in. “Talk to me, what’s on your mind?”

“I didn’t mean to be awake I just.. I couldn’t sleep, I’m…” Kayla loses her words and inhales sharply when she can’t seem to form any.

Alex senses the mounting panic and she kisses the top of her head. “Easy, Kayla, easy.” another kiss to her head. “I know what just happened is scary, I’m just trying to make you feel better, not interrogate you.” another kiss to her daughter’s head.

Kayla presses against her and wraps her blanket around herself. “I don’t want us to be too much trouble, I like it here. Let me help with Jade.”

Alex squeezes the girl with the arm surrounding her, kissing the top of her head again and again. “It’s our job as moms to deal with nights like these.” Alex explains and kisses her daughter again. “We were told before we adopted Jade that she’d have nightmares like this.”

“I don’t want you to be tired of us.” Kayla mumbles and hides her face under the covers and against Alex’s side.

“Only things making us tired so far is maybe the lack of sleep.” Alex yawns. “I love Jade and I love you too, this is not something that will ever change. It doesn’t matter that your sister kicked my nose, it wouldn’t matter if it happened again either.” she peels the covers from Kayla’s head and finds her teary-eyed daughter. “And it’s the same for Kelly too.”

“I… don’t know.” Kayla stifles a yawn and tightens the covers around her.

“What’s going on about Kelly with you?” Alex asks, curious.

Kayla pouts a little and sighs. “She laughed about your hair and didn’t apologize in the car ride.”

“You mean with the mother hen comment and the plushie?” Alex asks

“Yeah, that was mean. I apologized for what I said on your hair. I got used to it too.” she reaches out from under the cover and runs her hand through the reddened hair.

“You’re very sweet, Kayla.” Alex says wiping at her eyes. “But sometimes people poke a bit of fun when they get familiar with someone. Look at what happens when my sister visits next time.” Alex giggle. “The part with the plushie is because we have a gift from Kara, a build-a-bear gift card! She wanted us to use it when we figure out what kind of mom we are.”

“Oh.” Kayla lower her head.

“You know, you told me you didn’t know how to choose us back? I think you might have taken a few steps in that direction.” Alex comments and smiles. 

“I think I should apologize to Kelly.” She scratches the back of her head, trying to stand up. 

“I think maybe tomorrow, you can try to talk to her about it, okay?” Alex smiles, holding her daughter against her side. “Right now, I’m pretty sure she’s back to bed with Jade, but maybe we could go check on her and grab a midnight snack?” 

“Is that allowed?” Kayla seems surprised.

“Let’s be honest, on most nights you’ll catch me or Kelly at the fridge at least once.” Alex shrugs. “Just don’t make noise and don’t eat too much, midnight snacks are just to make your tummy quiet.” 

Kayla chuckles. “Okay, let’s go.”

They find Kelly sleeping on the couch in the living room, with Jade’s face buried in her chest and snoring audibly. Kayla takes a picture of them, using Kelly’s phone. Alex, meanwhile, makes quick work in the kitchen to prepare a snack for them, crackers and a bit of cheese, before heading back up to Kayla’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :)


	7. Mourning Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Kayla and Kelly spend a bit of time talking together following the rough night that came before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, please mind the mistakes and strange turns of phrases. 
> 
> I missed those two kids so I felt like writing them today.

Sunlight pours into the living room of their home, waking Kelly up first. As her eyes flutter open, the pain of the awkward positioning takes over. Before she can try to adjust her position, the small girl in her arm stirs awake too. The little yawn that follows is so adorable, Kelly forgets her back is stiff for a moment. “Morning sunshine.” 

Jade giggles a little bit and she lies down beside her on the couch, stretching her limbs and arching her back fully. She falls right back down, asleep and snoring. 

Kelly grabs her phone to take a picture of the moment. She finds her wallpaper changed to the picture both Kayla and Alex too of them last night. “You guys…” she snaps the picture quickly. After setting the phone away, she covers Jade loosely with a thin blanket and leaves the green bear plushy with her. 

Kelly checks hers and Alex’s bedroom and finds it empty, then climbs up the stairs as quietly as she can, to check on Kayla’s. When she peeks in through a tiny opening in the door, she sees Alex sitting, her back to the bed, a plate with crumbs in her lap, her head lying back on the bed. She’s completely out and Kayla is next to her in a very similar position. She snaps a quick picture, sweet revenge, and go back downstairs. 

She starts on breakfast, deciding on making pancakes. It takes about five minutes before Kelly’s joined in the kitchen by a very stiff-walking Alex. “I think we both might need a massage before the week’s done.” Kelly whispers, welcoming her fiancée with a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Alex doesn’t really reply with words, more like a grunt of approval. She returns the affectionate gesture by grabbing Kelly’s bottom softly and then pours herself a glass of orange juice. She almost spills some down her cheek when Kelly returns the butt-grab. Both women laugh a little. 

Kelly shows her the picture of her and Kayla sleeping that she just took. “Introducing Kayla to midnight snacking?” 

Alex nods and starts helping Kelly with the pancakes. When she’s done drinking her orange juice, she finally speaks up. “She was terrified we’d be getting tired of them because of Jade’s nightmares. I think she might try to speak with you today.” Alex whispers the last part. 

“I hope so.” Kelly ducks back a little bit, to avoid a splash of pancake batter. 

“I’m pretty sure, but here, for good luck.” Alex looks around conspicuously and sneaks her hand under Kelly’s robe to grab at her bottom again. 

Kelly laughs at the silly gesture and gives Alex a rather firm bump of her hips, poking her tongue out at her. 

Kayla joins in the kitchen a few minutes later. She finds the two them flicking pancake batter at each other. Stifling the resulting laughter with kisses and gentle hugs. “Jade asleep?” she asks. 

Kelly turns around, startled by the sudden presence, her smile only widen. “Yes, out like a light. On the couch.” she points to the living room. A short moment of silence and they all can hear the light snoring. 

* * *

Alex ends up in the living room with a plate full of pancake that she’s splitting between herself and Jade, feeding her and herself in turn, though she skips her turn more than once. “Do you think you’d like to go out today?” Alex whispers. 

“Where?” Jade asks, shaking her head and refusing another piece of pancake. 

Alex looks both ways and leans in, whispering the secret. “To get Kayla a little gift.” 

“Is it her birthday?” Jade whispers the question back, eyes wide in wonderment. 

“No, I just think it’d be nice to give her a gift.” Alex kiss her cheek. 

“We can do that?!” Jade seems to stunned and surprised by this strange lack of rules surrounding gift-giving. The moment she understands the extent to which it changes things, her eyes widen and her mind expands to cosmic levels.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed. We can go after.” Alex keeps whispering. 

Both of them leave the house an hour later, Kayla and Kelly left in the house together. Which, to be completely fair, is exactly what Alex wanted out of this trip. 

* * *

Kelly leaves Kayla be for the time being, she knows what Alex is doing, but she wishes to avoid rushing the girl into anything for now. She busies herself with the work she brought home for her maternity leave. 

Surprisingly, Kayla doesn’t wait very long to knock on her home office. The door opens and Kayla looks a little sheepish coming into the office. “Can I talk to you?” 

Kelly immediately shift her attention to Kayla, forgetting about anything on her desk and screen in that moment. “Always. You can always talk to me.”

Kayla walks around the desk to reach Kelly and once she’s there, it’s obvious she’s having trouble finding the courage to speak. 

Kelly smiles warmly and turns her chair to face Kayla. She gently grab her daughter’s hands and pulls her closer, guiding her to sit on her lap. “I think I caught you weren’t at ease with me. Is that what you want to talk about?” 

Kayla is happy enough with Kelly’s silent request and follow the guidance easily. “Yeah.” the response comes with a heavy sigh.

“And do you know why?” Kelly asks, trying to get the girl talking, if she can get her to start, things might get better faster than she’d hoped.

“I told Alex it’s because you laughed at her hair.” Kayla admits. 

Kelly smiles a little bit. “But?” 

“But I don’t know, I thought it was right. But I don’t think so anymore. I still feel weird.” Kayla crosses her arms now. 

“Feelings are complicated like that. Never easy to put your finger on where they come from.” Kelly speaks. “Do you feel safe here?” 

“Yes, I feel safe here. I just don’t know what’ll happen when you get tired of me.” Kayla pouts a little bit. 

“You are your sister are here and in our hearts forever.” Kelly says, whispering the truth, but knowing in advance the words won’t be enough. Not right away. 

“Oh I know my sister’s staying. It’s me. Worried about me and staying close to her.” Kayla’s mood deteriorate quickly, now sounding like she’s getting frustrated. 

Kelly’s eyes open now, a dawn of understanding. “Do you think we care about you less than Jade?” 

“Just you.” As the word leaves her lips, there’s a short moment of fear that lights up Kayla’s eyes. 

Ouch. Kelly restrains the sudden, strong surge of affection for the girl on her lap, to stop herself from saying the obvious platitudes. “What makes you think that?” 

“Alex drove super long to get me back here, Alex came to my bedroom last night, Alex called you in the car.” Kayla enumerates and stops abruptly, though it’s apparent there might be more.

Kelly listens and takes a deep breath, taking in what Kayla is saying and what she’s not saying. “Kayla, the reason why I wasn’t in the car with Alex is because Jade is terrified of car rides and we didn’t want to impose that on her.” 

“Why wasn’t it you who came and got me?” Kayla asks. 

“Honestly? Because we thought maybe your foster family would get a little upset and maybe were red-hatters. Alex is much better than me at defending herself, so she went instead.” Kelly kiss her daughter’s cheek. “And we were keeping you as a surprise, I didn’t want to call and risk someone hearing.” 

“Ah.” Kayla exhales the answer, dry and sudden. 

“Oh, you didn’t like being a surprise?” Kelly quickly catches on. 

“For Jade?  _ That _ was great.” she smiles and laughs at the sweet memory. “Just, the rest of people were a lot for a first meeting.”

Kelly wraps her arms around Kayla and finds herself relieved when the girl just leans into her arms, tears stings at the corner of her eyes. “Jade didn’t want to go in Alex’s arms last night, we tried twice but Jade kept pushing her away. I think she didn’t recognize Alex, but confused me for your mother.” 

“I miss her, I miss dad.” Kayla says, closing her eyes. 

“I know. I wish you still had them.” Kelly whispers in her daughter’s ear. 

“I’m sorry.” Kayla buries her face against Kelly’s shoulders. 

“Don’t be.” Kelly smiles. “I promise I’ll make more effort to reach for you from now on.” she kisses the top of Kayla’s head, losing herself in her hair for a moment. “Why don’t you tell me about your parents? I’d love to hear more about them.” 

Kayla smiles and tries to speak about her parents, only to crash down crying in Kelly’s arms almost immediately. 

“It’s okay.” Kelly whispers as she holds Kayla through the crying.

  
  



	8. A good hair day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jade has some self-esteem issue regarding her hair and Kelly takes it upon herself to prove her daughter's hair is magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the adorable prompt on [DansenFics](https://dansenfics.tumblr.com/) tumblr. "Kelly curling her hair because her daughter feels bad about her curls."

After a long week of Alex coming back home late and tired, of Kelly only seeing Alex for a brief instant when she woke up before her in the morning. So when the weekend arrives and Alex can take a day off, they spend it cuddling on the couch and watching movies for themselves, while their daughters are playing together. 

Kayla’s in her bedroom and she’s taking the many little braids on her head and untying them, leaving more and more of her hair loose from the tightly woven work. Her sister watches, eyes wide at the changes it brings to her sister’s appearance. “You want to help me?” 

Jade nods quietly and she scoots a little closer. 

  
“Try to undo one braid.” Kayla moves her own hands out of the way, to let her sister try.

Jade stand up on the bed, so she has the right height and she picks a braid and struggles with undoing it. As she works on it, her tongue pokes out. “It’s hard.” 

Her sister’s work tug at her scalp a little but Kayla expected it, she reaches for the braid her sister is working on. “Oh, you’re pulling it tighter.” she undoes the braid slowly, to show to her sister how to do it. 

“Lemme do it now!” Jade exclaim and works on another one. It goes much better and after a few minutes, she undoes the braid completely.

Kayla takes the slight pain on her scalp with a smile, happy to let her sister touch her hair for now. 

  
Jade sits next to her and blows on her fingers. “Hands are tired.” 

“Yeah, our hair is tough to work with.” Kayla smiles as she resume her work on it. 

Kayla takes a while to set all of her braids free, sometimes with Jade’s help when she asks to do one braid. She brushes them, combs them and it ends up with a length of hair that goes a little below her shoulders, curling and waving from spending so much time in braids.

Kayla’s natural, free hair is much thicker, much heavier than that of her younger sister. As Jade reaches for it, she tugs at the hair. “Ow!” 

Jade immediately retract her hand from Kayla’s hair, pulling at it again by accident. 

“OW!” Kayla grabs her sister by the shoulders and marches her out of her bedroom. “Don’t pull on people’s hair, that’s not okay.” she closes the door 

Jade pouts and blushes, she presses against the door. “I’m sorry!” 

“Go bother our moms.” Kayla grumps from across the door. 

* * *

Kayla slowly climbs down the stairs, paying attention to the voices and what they’re saying. Not interested in stepping in the middle of some form of arguments or scolding. All she hears is Jade giggling at something Alex is saying. 

Alex is holding Jade in her arms and she’s dancing to a song playing on her phone, they’re both stuck in their own world right this moment, but she notices Jade playing with Alex’s soft hair almost constantly. 

Kelly is laying on the couch, reaching a book with a white cover and gold lettering, she let an audible gasp out the moment her gaze settles on her eldest daughter. She drops the book right on top of the coffee table and goes to meet Kayla. “You took the braids off!” 

“Had a bit of help.” Kayla did a little more after sending her sister away, combing, brushing and trying to tie it in different ways. 

“How long did it take you?” Kelly reaches for Kayla’s hair and runs her hand over her hair just to feel the curls. Her daughter leans into the touch a little. 

“I don’t know, I was done a while after Jade got down.” Kayla looks back at her sister, who’s now fallen asleep in Alex’s arm. 

Alex walks slowly, trying to avoid waking Jade, to get her into bed. Even if it’s a touch earlier than her bedtime. 

“Speaking of which, what happened?” Kelly asks, focusing on her daughter now.

Kayla goes a little quiet. “I know she didn’t mean it, but she pulled my hair cuz she wasn’t careful.” 

Kelly smiles at her girl, pulling her into a hug. “Alex and I grew up in a house with siblings too and I have to say, you are so much easier on each other than we were. Ask Uncle James next time you see him, or aunt Kara.” 

Kayla laughs “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad!” 

* * *

The next evening is game night. Sam offers herself to babysit the girls, while Ruby appears at game night.

Alex is gathering the various items they ought to bring over at Kara’s plac., Kelly is in her bedroom, using her straightening ironh Jade sneas into the room, settling next to her just to watch her get ready. “Mama says you’re slow.” 

Kelly leans over to Jade and whispers conspiratorially “I’m doing it on purpose. I don’t want to carry the heavy stuff to the car.” she kisses her daughter’s cheek.

Jade giggles “What you doing?” she tries to reach for the straightening iron. 

The question brings a soft sense of unease to Kelly and she pulls the hot iron away from her daughter’s reaching hand. She turns it off and set it on the nightstand. She exchange it for her phone, just in case. “My natural hair looks like Kayla when she doesn’t have braids. I prefer it straight like this.” she lowers her head toward Jade. 

Jade touches her hair, running her fingers through the strands and she takes great care to do it as softly as she can. “Do you like my hair?” 

Every single one of Kelly’s parental instinct kicks in one question, However, she reigns most of them in the breath that follows. “I think you have the most beautiful hair out of all the people I know, Jade.” Kelly runs the tip of her finger over the fluffy mane of curls on her daughter’s head. 

Jade shakes her head. “I look silly.” 

Kelly picks up her daughter from the bed and into her arms. “No, you really don’t look silly.” she shakes her head. “Tomorrow, I’ll show you.” 

“Show what?” Jade rest her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

“I’ll curl my hair like yours” Kelly smiles. “And you’ll see that mama won’t think that at all.” 

Jade laughs and it’s enough to make Kelly want her curly hair back right now. 

* * *

It’s Monday now and Alex gets out of work in time to pick Kayla up at school, they make it home after dealing with traffic. Kelly’s car is already in the driveway. They get into the house and there two notes right on the stairs, one for each of them 

Kayla takes the note and read hers. “We went to prepare a little surprise for you two. Have dinner without us, but keep a spot for dessert. Love from Mom and Dr.Jade.” 

Alex’s note reads similarly, she pockets it and smiles. She looks upon Kayla. “Is everything okay?” 

“I think I know what the surprise is.” Kayla smiles and runs to the fridge, to check their options.

“What do you think it is?” Alex joins her daughter in the kitchen and looks over her shoulder. “Hmm, do you want some thanksgiving leftovers? Or maybe I can try not to burn one of our frozen pizza?” 

“Frozen pizza!” She closes the fridge “I think mom is going to get Jade a haircut.” 

Alex pulls the box out of the freezer and puts it into the oven. “I think you might be right or maybe it’s something else.”

“Do you know what kind of dessert they’ll come back with?” 

“If I had to guess, It’d be sweet potato pie!” Alex says with a smile. 

  
Kayla smiles. “I remember eating that once.” 

“Kelly’s mom makes them, it’s so good.” Alex smiles. “Are things better with Kelly now?” 

Kayla nods. “Yes, we talked about stuff.” 

“Yeah, she’s good at making people do that.” Alex grins and does a little dance in the kitchen. 

The pizza doesn’t get burned, it’s even good by frozen pizza standard. They both agree to save a slice for Kelly and Jade, just in case. As Kayla and Alex are cleaning the dishes, Kelly and Jade return. 

Jade runs up the stairs, bouncing about in her white dress, a bright smile as she hugs both Kayla and Alex. “Close your eyes, Mama got a surprise!” 

Alex closes her eyes, leaning on the counter, Kayla puts her hand over hers. They both hear Kelly climbing the stairs, getting closer to them. 

“You can open them.” Kelly says, Jade is right next to her, holding her leg and watching Alex with intense curiosity. 

Alex gasp and her eyes widen, she blinks and her mouth holds agape for a moment. She tries to speak but none remains, she rests her back against the counter and just looks at her fiancée, in awe of her beauty. 

Kelly is wearing a flowing white sundress, her dark hair cascades in tight curls over her shoulders and there’s a big white box in her hands. She gives it to Alex. “For dessert.” she caress Alex’s hands gently when they receive the gift. 

One glance into Kelly’s eyes at that moment and it’s obvious that she has a whole different idea of what dessert will be like for them, later.

Jade points to the box and exclaim vibrantly “It’s sweet ‘tato pie!” She looks to Kelly for a moment “you were right!” She hugs Kelly’s leg again and run to Alex’s side. 

Kayla gives a hug to Kelly and runs her fingers over the hair. “You look so good mama!” 

Kelly smiles and return the given hug. “It’s been a while since I’ve had my natural hair. I’m glad you both like it.” 

Alex set the box on the counter, she sits Jade on the counter next to her and start cutting the pie into slices.

“Mom, are you sad?” The young child reach to touch Alex’s arm

“No, I’m happy crying.” Alex kiss Jade’s forehead. “Let’s eat the dessert you brought us!” 

They share the dessert around the table, with Kelly and Alex leaning into each other. 


	9. Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly allow Kara and James to babysit their daughters for a day so that they can start planning the wedding and have a bit of time for themselves. Meanwhile, Kara let the girls into a family secret.

“Are you certain you’re okay with this, Kelly?” Alex comes up behind Kelly, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. “All it takes is one text and they’ll still have fun, anyway.”

Kelly watches as Kayla and Jade leave the house, holding each other’s hand as they follow Kara and James to their cars. “Honestly, I’m crying over seeing them leave home without us.” she barely manages not to sob when the car leaves, slowly, down the street. 

Alex places a lot of kisses, soft and swift, over Kelly’s neck. She squeezes hard, comfortingly. “I know that. Now, if I was dodging your question, I’m sure you’d be crossing your arms and tapping your foot and giving me that smoldering look that gets me every time.” 

Kelly chuckles, the kisses tickling her. “I’m certain I’m okay with Kara telling our daughters she’s Supergirl.” 

“Why was it so easy to convince you?” Alex ask the follow up with a mischievous grin. 

“You want the polite version or the honest version?” Kelly teases. 

“Both, actually.” Alex presses Kelly a little closer to the window as the heat grows between them.

“Polite first. I think being honest with our daughters will foster trust between us and that Kara’s been having issues with her secrets lately and that I believe it will help her too.” Kelly, playfully, pushes back against Alex. 

Alex takes the few steps back Kelly seem to require, but refuses to let her turn in her arms. “The honest version is that…” 

They say it together, at the same time. “Kayla already knows.” and they stumble about laughing. 

Kelly grins and just let Alex press her body against the wall next to the door. “I also think Kara has a lot in common with our girls so… it’ll be good for everyone.” 

“Is this okay?” Alex asks, pressing against Kelly’s back, pushing her flat against the wall.

“Weren’t we supposed to plan for something?” Kelly teases, even as she grabs Alex’s hand and guides them up her body, to her chest. 

“We’ll find the time.” Alex speaks into her ear, her tone shifting to a commanding one. “In the meantime, keep your hands flat against the wall.” 

Kelly’s moan is loud in response and she follows the instructions.

Alex knows better than to say anything, she kisses Kelly’s neck and down her back, until she’s kneeling behind her and pulling at the clothes to kiss her bare skin, taking a playful bite out of Kelly’s peach. 

* * *

“Feeling better?” Alex asks as they wake up huddled together in their bed, from their post-coital nap. 

Kelly hugs a pillow to her chest and press her body firmly against Alex. “Yep.” 

“Ready to talk about the wedding?” Alex asks, kissing Kelly’s neck, holding Kelly flush against her body.

“Go first, I get the feeling you have a clearer idea than I do.” Kelly mumbles, still waking up. 

Alex takes a moment to consider all of her wants and ideas and she talks when her train of thought becomes coherent “I’d prefer if we got a friend ordained instead of going to a church.” She watches Kelly’s reaction to her words closely. “I’d rather be in a tux than in a dress. I’d prefer if we kept the guest list below twenty people.” 

One Alex talks, Kelly’s own thoughts becomes clearer on the subject. “I’d love a beachside wedding, flowers, colors.” There’s a short pause there, where tears well in her eyes, her voice breaks. “I don’t want a white dress.” 

Alex understands, and she spends the next few minutes kissing Kelly’s back and neck, comforting her fiancée. “I understand, I think you’d look amazing is blue or turquoise. I’m sure Ruth would think so too.” 

Kelly responds to the insightful words with a soft laugh. “How do you always know exactly where my thoughts are, Alex?” 

“I may not be officially a psychologist, but I did get training by a mind reader about how to read social cues.” Alex explains. “I’m James Bond with cooler toys.” 

“Well, color me impressed.” Kelly cuddle up to Alex something fierce and asks her. “Who do we want officiating it?”.

“I’d love if we could get Winn, honestly. If not, I’d probably let you pick.” 

“Let’s find a way to ask him.” Kelly kisses Alex’s chin. “Honeymoon?” 

“Do you want the kids with us? Do we want to take two different honeymoon? One with them and one just us?” Alex asks.

“I like that idea, but we’d have to be reasonable.” Kelly makes a money gesture with her hand

“I’m sure we can find something fun for the whole family, like visiting Ethiopia?” 

Kelly shakes her head. “No, not for our honeymoon.” she exhales loudly. “Maybe something like Paris or Venice? With the kids?” 

“Oh, I’d love to see Paris.” Alex smiles and kiss Kelly’s neck. “And for just the two of us?” 

“A sex dungeon with a lock and key and soundproofing?” Kelly laughs at her own suggestions. 

Alex grins and tickles her a bit. “If that’s the way you want to go, I think we could find a hotel somewhere reasonable. Las Vegas maybe?” 

“Hmm, there are a few shows we could catch there too.” Kelly seems enthusiastic. 

“Las Vegas it is.” Alex laughs. “Hmm, DJ or band for the wedding?” 

“I’m not sure we need one? We could always just run a playlist from a phone and it’d be all right.” Kelly set the pillow back where it belongs and turns to face Alex. “I’d like if the ceremony itself was quick and we’d move on to celebrate.” 

“Kelly? You know I wasn’t kidding about reading social cues.” Alex kisses her lips and cup her face with both hands, using her thumbs to wipe the tears away.

Kelly closes her eyes and smile. “I’d still like not to spend five hours on a ceremony and spend more time celebrating us.” 

“No problem miss Olsen.” Alex’s eyes widen. “Oh, do we want to change our names?” 

“Kelly Danvers-Olsen? Alexandra Olsen?” they both winces at the thought. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“I might get a tattoo to make it official instead?” Alex suggests.

“If you find an artist that can do black skin, let me know. We could get a matching one.” Kelly grins at the idea.

“Each on a butt cheek.” Alex teases. 

Kelly laughs. “Nope! I want to be able to see my ink, Alex.” 

“Oh, okay that make sense!” Alex concedes. “Do we want to make calls and deciding who we’re inviting?” 

Kelly nods. “Yes! Let’s make this real!” 

Alex sits up in bed and grabs both their phones and together, they get to work. 

* * *

Jade tugs at the seatbelts holding down her seat for the whole trip, she squirms in the seat and tries to get out of it a few times, but she’s buckled down and she can’t seem to free herself. 

Kayla monitors her sister, but otherwise doesn’t say anything. She knows anything might set her off when she’s in a car. Instead, she uses her phone and shows her a few pictures of cats she has saved on it, just to keep her distracted. 

“Are we far?” Kayla asks.

James, who’s driving, smiles. “No, we’re almost there.” He takes a slow right turn toward the hospital. “See, it’s the tall building over there.” 

Jade points. “Is what where I was?” 

Kara gives the answer. “Yes, that’s the hospital you were in last year.” 

“How do you know?” Kayla asks, as she put her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. 

“Miss. Lulu told me.” Kara glance over her shoulder at the kids. 

James pulls into the hospital’s parking lot and easily finds a spot there, he helps Jade out of the seats and straps and gets a big hug from Jade out of it. 

Kayla walks by Kara’s side as they walk inside. “Are you sure she will want to see us?” 

“Supergirl’s a friend of mine. I know she is looking forward to it.” Kara explains as they make their way inside of the elevator. 

Jade sits on James’ shoulders and she pokes at the ceiling of the elevator. “Is Miss. Lulu here?” 

James tilt his head and looks to Kara. “Is she?” 

“I think she is, but I’m not sure.” The elevator opens with a dinging sounds, Kayla and Kara get out of it first. 

James gently lower Jade from his shoulder to his arm, to avoid any unfortunate hit against the ceiling as they exit. They see Lena, speaking with several children in the main room and Jade waves her way. “She don’t see me!” 

Kara pushes open the door to a room, empty, it’s cool inside because the window is open. The rest of the group follows her in. 

“Why did they keep the window open? It’s cold outside.” Kayla moves toward it and closes it, shivering a little

. 

“Well, it’s the room Supergirl is supposed to come in by!” James explain and set Jade down on the bed in the room, causing her to laugh. 

That makes him miss Kayla’s reaction incredulous reaction to his statement and she crosses her arms over her chest. She laughs when her sister does and even more when Kara makes a shushing motion to her from the other side of them. 

Kara sits on the edge of the bed and runs her fingers over Jade’s back. “Jade? Do you remember what Supergirl told you when she read you the letter from Kayla?” 

The young child grins. “She said she had a sister too!” 

James just sits there and looks between the two of them with a gentle smile. Kayla sits on the other side of the bed. 

“Well, A family adopted Supergirl when she arrived.” Kara tells the story with a warm smile. 

“Something happen to her first family?” Jade asks 

Kara nods. “Yes, something like what happens to yours and Kayla’s.” Honesty or not, there are

some things you don’t let children carry. 

James takes out his phone and steps back from the whole situation, taking the moment in video, just so they could show it to their moms later.

“So we’re like Supergirl and her sister?” Kayla asks, looking at Kara with an emotional gleam in her eyes 

Jade is looking at Kara with wide-eyes, expecting more of the story.

“How good are you at keeping secrets Jade?” Kara asks 

“I’m good! Still didn’t tell who stole the choc’late!” Jade says with a grin. 

“I think everybody knows that already.” James laughs and Kayla roll her eyes at it. 

Kara laughs and exchange a fist bump with Kayla, truth be told the chocolate secret had been her test to know if Jade understood secrets. “Well, I have another secret I’d like you to keep.”

“I promise!” Jade exclaims loudly. 

Kara takes her glasses off and gives them to Kayla to hold. “The sister that Supergirl told you about? It’s your mom. It’s Alex.” She undoes her ponytail and let her hair falls loosely over her shoulders. She looks to Kayla. “I was so happy when she adopted you two, I was so proud when she took Kayla in too. When she made me your godmother, made me her family in more ways than one.” Kara wipes at her eyes. “So, I decided I’d let you in the family secret today. I’m Supergirl.” 

Kayla grins before she fakes a gasp, which makes James laughs as he realizes now she already knew. Jade stand up on the bed and throws her arms around Kara’s neck. 

Kara flies off the bed, just to show off and then lands back down softly. She reaches out to pull Kayla into a hug too. “I love you both so much. But now, I got to

change into the costume. I have a job to do.” 

She demonstrates her super-speed and changes into the suit. “Now, do you think you can go with Uncle James to the main room and see the other kids?” she asks Jade. “I want to speak with Kayla a little.” 

“Okay” Jade kisses Kara’s cheek and takes James’ hand as she follows him outside of the room. 

“Am I in trouble?” Kayla asks, nervous. 

“No, I think you were a fantastic sister today. You didn’t ruin her surprise.” Supergirl stands with her hand on her hips. “I’m actually curious how you knew, though?” 

“It’s a secret!” Kayla pokes her tongue out

Supergirl uses her super-speed to tickles Kayla “Oh I’ll make you tell me.” 

Kayla laughs and slaps away the tickling hand. “Okay okay!” she keeps giggling. “I saw your spare costume in the closet in the basement at our house and you look like her a lot.” 

“What were you looking for in there?” Supergirl asks, curious.

“A place to hide from Jade, we were playing hide and seek!” The girl explains with a grin. 

“Well, that’ll be one good story to tell later.” she opens the door for Kayla. “Let’s go join the group.” 


	10. Mysterious Stranger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone saying they're from Kayla and Jade's family shows up at Kayla's school, Alex is stuck at the DEO and Kelly is the one to show up to deal with the worrying situation. What does the mysterious stranger wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is coming sometimes in February!

Kelly is working from home today, she’s in the home office and responding to emails from her team. Jade is spending time with James, Kayla is at school and Alex is at the D.E.O. working on a ‘situation’. 

Her phone buzzes with text messages from Alex, it’s almost constant for a few seconds, she grabs it and see the scrolling messages on her screen. 

> _ **Alex:** Kelly, please go to Kayla’s school, there’s a guy there. _
> 
> _ **Alex:** He said he’s her family & want to see her. Its super sketchy. _
> 
> _ **Alex:** I cant go, im sorry. I got new arrivals.  _

New arrivals is a codeword to mean, new aliens coming to the planet and it could range from refugees to an invasion. Alex can’t leave her post.

> _ **Kelly:** Jade is with James, just warn him _
> 
> _ **Kelly:** I’m on it, focus on work..  _
> 
> _ **Alex:** thank you. _

Kelly puts on clothes, gets out of the house and drives away. It’s hard not to push a little further than the speed limits given the circumstances. She makes it to the school, finds a spot in the parking lot and locks the car behind her. 

She climbs the stairs to the floor where the administration offices are; the secretary greets her with a smile and leads her into an unused classroom. “His name is Isaac Patterson, and he’s been very insistent on meeting Kayla or at least her parents. He says he’s family.” 

“He’s probably related, they were Pattersons before we changed their last names.” Kelly explains, as they reach the door. “Does Kayla know?” 

“No, she doesn’t know, but our security guard is hanging near her classroom.” The secretary explains. “Do you want me to come in here with you?” 

Kelly take one look inside of the classroom and shakes her head. “No, I think I’ll be fine whatever happens. Thanks.” She enters the classroom, finding a seat at the teacher’s desk, opposite of the man. 

It’s hard to deny the familial claim, the man looks like Kayla. The smattering of freckles on his cheeks, the same nose, the same eyes. His hair is short and white, he’s clean shaven. Isaac seems tense, both of his hand straining together and his jaw set and tense. He wears a suit jacket and a shirt with earthly colors: greens and dark brown. “And you are?” His question carries the brunt of the day’s frustration, it’s clear she’s only another obstacle to him. His voice is mellow, gravelly a stark contrast with his cat-like frame. 

“Kelly Olsen, Kayla’s mother.” Kelly respond reaching toward him with an open hand. 

Isaac’s eyes widen into an indignant glare. He recoils, offended by the offered handshake. “You’re not my sister.” 

Kelly’s cordial face vanishes, her shoulders squares and her whole body strain against her rising anger. “Adoption or not, Kayla and Jade are both my daughters. To them, I am their mother.” Her tone, which was cordial a mere moment ago, turns to ice. “What I am to you doesn’t matter..” 

Isaac withers as he witnesses Kelly’s hackles raising. He sinks in his chair and hold one of his hand up. “They forgot her so easily?” 

Kelly keep staring, studying the older man’s face, eyes roaming every detail of this expression. “Your name is Isaac, right? Is that what you told the receptionist?” 

He nods, crossing his arms over his chest. “It is.” 

“Isaac, Kayla still remembers your sister, and she still thinks of her as her mom. But so am I. So is my fiancée.” Kelly gets that out, just to learn more about the man. “Jade was in the car with them when the accident happened. It’s a lot harder for her to remember.”

“I want to see them.” Isaac’s gravelly voice almost breaks. 

“Why?” Kelly narrow her eyes. “Jade spent a year in the hospital, under the care of the orphanage. Kayla went through three different foster home! Where were you then!?” 

“I only heard of my sister’s passing last month.” Isaac keep eye contact with Kelly as he speaks, his anger subdued for the time being.

Kelly’s ice cold demeanor remains, though she softens the words. “My condolences, It was a tragic loss.” 

Isaac shake his head. “Keep your condolences, I just want to see my nieces. They’re my family, the only family I have left.” 

“Not without asking them, not without asking my fiancée and certainly not without proof of who you are.” Kelly stands her ground, crossing her arms as well. 

“Why treat me like some criminal?” He stands from the chair, accusing Kelly with a pointed finger. “I’m their family!” 

“I am not treating you like a criminal.” Kelly sternly corrects. “I am laying out the conditions for you to meet with my daughters.” She looks him in the eyes. “If I were you I’d consider myself lucky that I’m even being offered the chance.” Kelly also rises from the chair. 

Again, Isaac’s eyes widen into a comically large glare. “I’m giving you a week to get in contact with me.” He produces a card in his hand, like he just did a magic trick.

“Or what? You’ll show up unannounced at her school like a creep again?” Kelly grabs the card from out of his hand. 

“I am old and whatever time I have left, I want to spend it making sure they’ll be okay. Is it so hard to understand?.” Isaac speaks between heavy, angry huffs. 

“Just, consider the way you approached the situation and consider what that might make people think of you.” Kelly take one step closer to the door. “Now, I’m leaving and you’re leaving, so that my daughter can finish her day of school in peace.” 

Isaac storms out of the classroom, the principal follows him to his car outside, and he drives away.

When Kelly comes out of the school just a moment later, the principal is waiting next to her car. “Did he give you any trouble on the way out?” 

“No real trouble, but the gentleman gave this to me when I saw him to his car.” The principal dangle her car keys from his hand. “He’s obviously a pickpocket.” 

Kelly takes them and there’s a little post it note folded and stuck on the length of her keychain.

_ ይቅርታ አድርግልኝ  _ The letters and strange writing makes Kelly tilt her head _ . _ “Yik’irita ādirigilinyi” Kelly reads. “Well, that threw me off.” 

“And what does it say?” The principal throws a look at the note

“It’s in Amharic, it’s basically an apology.” Kelly sigh. “I’ll just take my leave, I got to speak with Alex.”

  
  


* * *

Alex comes back home, still wearing her full combat suit. “Kelly? Is everything okay?” she calls out from the lobby. She jumps when the voices comes from much closer than she expects. 

Kelly’s sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with papers scattered around her and various notes written on a small pad. “Yeah, I’m just reading up on adoption laws to make sure just how solid we are in case the guy wants custody.” 

“I don’t think we have to worry much about that.” Alex sighs and sits next to Kelly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “I can pull a few strings for our girls.” 

Kelly smiles a little “I think maybe we try a more reasonable road first.” 

Alex whispers. “I… may have run a background check on him already.” 

Kelly roll her eyes. “Of course you did. What did you find?” 

“He lives in Las Vegas and makes a living as a magician.” Alex pulls a piece of paper from a pocket. “He assaulted Kayla’s dad ten years ago, but the father didn’t press charges, not a lot of details on that from there.” 

“He pulled two tricks on me I saw.” Kelly admits. “When he gave me his card and when he took my car keys and left a note with an apology on it, in Amharic. He left them with the principal.” 

  
Alex chuckles and helps Kelly gather the paper scattered around her into one pile. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want us two to speak to him when he’s not so tense, I want to see what his intentions are.” Kelly takes a deep breath. “I’m scared he‘ll try to take them away.” her eyes fills with tears.

“He won’t.” Alex wraps her arms around Kelly and pull her into her lap. “I won’t let it happen.” she whispers into Kelly’s ear. “I’m sorry I couldn’t break away from work.” 

“Alex, I was working from home. It’s okay.” Kelly kisses her cheeks. “We know your work can make it hard for you to move at a moment’s notice. We can plan around that.” Kelly brush her damp cheeks against Alex’s shirt. “Plus, I don’t think you’d have handled the guy as well as I did.” 

“Hey, I can wrestle a 70-year-old man to the ground.” Alex says with a dramatic, offended tone. 

Kelly snort. “My point exactly.” 

* * *

After James brings back their daughters home, after he helps put Jade to bed and spends a bit of time making idle chatter with the family. After he’s gone, Alex goes to take a shower. Kelly goes into her home office, carrying the papers she studied earlier in the evening. 

Kayla comes into the office a moment later and closes the door behind her. “Mom?” 

Kelly breathes a deep sigh of relief, not-so-subtly wiping at her eyes before looking to her daughter. “Hey, what do you need?” 

“Why were you at school today?” Kayla asks, sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the desk. 

Kelly smiles. “How did you know I was there?” 

Kayla shrugs. “The parking lot is right next to the music classroom.” 

“There was a man at school today, who said he was your mother’s brother.” Kelly says with a soft voice. “Just showed up and made people nervous. The school called Alex, but she was stuck at work, so I went instead.” 

Kayla blinks. “You told me there wasn’t any other family!” 

“That’s what the orphanage told us. Apparently he learned about the accident last month.” Kelly replies. “And we aren’t certain he’s family yet. Well, Alex isn’t certain.”

“Why are you?” 

Kelly clears her throat. “It’s hard to look the man in the eyes and not see the resemblance between you and him. Do you remember Isaac? That’s his name, Isaac Patterson.” 

“I think I heard my dad mention him a few times.” Kayla shrugs. “Said my mom got lucky or something. But, I never met him!” She narrows her gaze at her mother. “Is he adopting us?” 

Kelly tries her best to hide the surge of panic and emotions. “I’m not sure what he wants. Do you want him to?” 

“I’m staying where Jade goes. I want to stay here, though.” Kayla pouts, crossing her arms. 

“We’ll talk to him and see what he wants. I’d love if you wouldn’t mention it to Jade until we know for sure. I don’t want to stress her out.” Kelly stands and moves around the desk, pulling Kayla in for a hug. “Alex and I will tell us when we know for sure.” 

Kayla returns the hug as hard as she can do.


	11. Mysterious Stranger Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have a conversation with Isaac and make a decision about him once they hear his side of the story.

Alex walks down the street, Kelly at her arm. She’s got the big sunglasses on, a black pantsuit and her hair held up like the ‘Rooster’s crest’ Kayla has come to love so much over the last few months. “So, what do you want to get out of this?” she asks as they cross the street, heading toward the small café where they’re set to meet Isaac. 

Kelly is in a black skirt suit, her curly hair loose and cascading over her shoulder, concealing her golden hoop earrings. “How are you so relaxed about this?” she asks through gritted teeth, tugging on her fiancée’s arm, stopping her on the sidewalk. “I barely can sleep over this, I cry when Kayla goes to school or when I put Jade to sleep and you’ve been cruising through all of this like its nothing.”

Alex stops when Kelly holds her back and she pulls her close, into her arms. “Isaac can’t take our daughters away legally. If he’s got connections we somehow missed, he’s got special unit surveillance on him and on both our girls.” Alex kisses Kelly’s forehead. “He’s a 70-year-old man with a rap sheet shorter than mine, whatever he brings at the table today, we can deal with.” 

Kelly frowns. “Yes, he can take them away legally! You think the law works as written for people like us, Alex?” 

Alex shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so. But I have a trick or two up my sleeve to make it even.” she whispers into Kelly’s ears. “I love our family. I won’t let anything happen to it.” 

Kelly’s mood doesn’t seem to improve. “Why doesn’t this affect you?” 

“If it didn't affect me, then I wouldn’t have used public resources like the D.E.O. to look into Isaac to find out what i did. I wouldn’t have been warned that he tried to verify my credentials with the FBI if I didn’t care to check about that too.” Alex takes a deep breath. “Being calm under pressure is my job, it’s why I’m the Director, doesn’t mean I don’t care to do my job.” 

Kelly takes a deep breath and presses herself right into her fiancée’s body and kisses her cheek. “I’m sorry.” 

Alex kisses Kelly’s forehead. “Ready to go?” 

Kelly nods.

* * *

Isaac is seated in a booth at the back of the small café, he’s reading the newspaper and enjoying a simple coffee with it. He’s wearing the same suit as he did when he went to the school the other day. He sets the newspaper down once he notices the two women approach the booth. He gives each of them a scrutinizing look. 

Alex offers her hand to shake, and he takes it. “Alex Danvers, pleasure to meet you Mr. Patterson.”

Kelly just smiles, sitting down with no introduction this time, fingers gripping the edge of the table tightly. 

“Agent Danvers is it?” Isaac asks. “Or Officer? I’m never sure with you federal types.” 

“You can call me Alex or Miss. Danvers, I’m not at work.” Alex present her right hand, palm up. “I’d like my watch back, Mr. Patterson.” 

Kelly’s eyes widens at the sudden disappearance of Alex’s super-watch. “When did he do that?” 

“We shook hands, it’s the only moment I had a chance to.” He drops the watch in Alex’s palm. “I’ve had over 50 years of practice, not much of a chance for unpracticed eyes to notice when it happens.” 

“Which brings me to my first question, really.” Alex puts her watch back on her wrist, deliberately taking her time to tie it. “I think you had a goal when you chose your way to approach Kayla at school. What was it?” 

Kelly narrow her eyes. “Yeah, I can’t imagine you didn’t realize how terrible it would make you look to everyone involved.” 

“I didn’t realize one of the adopted parents was black. To be honest, with the information I had, I expected some white suburban asshole with khaki four pleats pants to show up.” Isaac explains with a serious look. “I know how to rile those up pretty easily.” 

“So you  _ were _ trying to find a way to take them away from their adopted family.” Alex accuses.

Kelly smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Hardly, I just wanted to know if it was needed first.” Isaac looks to Kelly. “I admit I was a little destabilized when I saw you show up. I acted a little brashly with you and you have my apologies. I told you the truth, though. I want to be close to my family.”

Kelly narrow her eyes. “How did you learn about your sister’s passing?” 

Alex takes Kelly’s hand in hers, squeezing. 

Isaac sighs. “I know a few guys who can check in for me, it had been a while, and I wanted to know how they were doing.” he shrugs. “I didn’t know about Miss. Olsen or Jade until I was told in that classroom.” 

“How’d you find the school Kayla went to?” Alex asks. 

“Once I knew an Agent Danvers, FBI had been involved, it was simple enough to figure out. National City doesn’t have a whole lot of schools that range within your pay-grade.” Isaac smiles. “As for how I found out about that? Well, it’s crazy what you can do when you share a last name and can tell a sad enough story to convince the people in the system you should be told something.” 

“And us being two women together doesn’t bother you any?” Kelly asks, suspicious. 

Alex looks between her and Isaac, curious. 

“What bothers me doesn’t matter much anymore. It’s not my world to remake.” Isaac shakes his head. “But it is Kayla’s and Jade’s and _ that _ matters to me.” 

“Meaning?” Both women ask in unison.

“Meaning that I want to know them, because they’re family. That if they’re happy with two moms? That’s what matters to me, not what some ancient jackass drilled into my skull almost a century ago.” Isaac shrugs. “Not what you want to hear, I’m sure, but it’s a wholesale better than what other old folks will give you.” 

“I’m curious about a thing I found about you.” Alex says. “I know you assaulted Kayla’s father ten years ago, no one pressed charges. What happened?” 

Kelly looks at him. “Yeah, It’s been bugging me, I feel like there’s a story there we’re missing.” 

Isaac chuckles. “He was going to leave my sister while she was pregnant. The asshole packed two suitcases and was getting out like a bat outta hell.” he drums his finger on the edge of the table. “I saw it coming, I caught him in the airport's bathroom. I knocked some sense into him. They never let me be close to their family after that.” 

Alex’s smile grows. “I thought something like that happened, not the best method but sometimes it’s enough.” 

Kelly rolls her eyes. “Of course, you’d say that.” Then she focuses on Isaac again. “Kayla might be interested in meeting you. Jade might need to be a little older before she wants to.” 

“You’ve actually asked them?” Isaac’s eyes widens almost comically wide, in surprise. 

“Yes. Jade is dealing with a lot of traumas from the accident and talking about people related to her mom and dad did not go well.” Kelly explains. “Kayla however, is curious and would like the chance to know you.” 

“Maybe you could teach her a few magic tricks?” Alex suggests with a warm smile. 

“I would love it, but you might regret it.” Isaac laughs slightly. 

Kelly shrugs. “It’s our job to make sure she uses her magic for good.”

“I’m sure she could fool Kara or James.” Alex smiles. “When’s good for you?”

Isaac smiles brighten when he’s asked. “Tomorrow night?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the amazing response, I was pretty inspired by them and I didn't expect to have so much of them. I'll continue writing this for a few chapter and see where this goes. (Not sure exactly when the next chapter will be posted)


End file.
